


Getting To Know My Brother Again?

by liverpoolss



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolss/pseuds/liverpoolss
Summary: Summary- Nathan ran away from home 13 years ago when he was just 14 years old, he left behind his little brother Lucas who was just 4 years old. Now he’s back can he fix his relationship with his brother. Deb and Keith are the parents of Lucas and Nathan, Karen and Dan are their aunt and uncle. They live in Tennessee but will move to Tree Hill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

14 year old Nathan Scott came home from school at 5.00pm after basketball practice and went looking for Lucas when he heard him scream. He followed the sound until he reached the bathroom and saw his mom and dad with his little brother in the bath. ‘’What the hell is going on.’’ He screamed

‘’Nathan its cold.’’ Lucas said shivering as he sat in the ice cold water.

‘’Shut up.’’ Keith said to Lucas. ‘’What did you just say to me boy.’’ He then asked Nathan.

‘’What are you doing he’s freezing.’’ Nathan said. Deb and Keith just walked out of the bathroom so Nathan went over to Lucas and got Lucas out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him. ‘’Let’s get you warmed up and put into some warm dry clothes.’’ Nathan said as he carried Lucas to their bedroom. He put him on the mattress that was on the floor.

‘’Nathan where’s Aaron gone.’’ Lucas asked as Nathan helped him to get dressed.

‘’He just had to go somewhere. Do you remember what we have been talking about.’’ Nathan asked Lucas. When Lucas nodded Nathan continued. ‘’Well I have to go tonight, I want you to where this St Christopher Pendant, and when you get lonely you can look at it and remember me.’’ Nathan then put the pendant around Lucas’ neck.

‘’Can you stay till I go to sleep.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Yeah. Come on let’s lie down.’’ Nathan said as they both lied down on the mattress.

‘’Tell me a story.’’ Lucas asked Nathan.

‘’How about the story of Buzz and Woody.’’ Nathan asked when Lucas gave him the okay, Nathan started to tell Lucas the story. Lucas soon fell asleep leaving Nathan to lie there and think about what he was doing. He kissed Lucas on the forehead and left the house by the bedroom window. AS soon as he got far away from the house and found a phone booth he called social services. ‘’Hello I’m calling about a young boy who I suspect is getting abused.’’

_‘’Can you give me the name and address of the boy.’’ The woman on the other end asked._

‘’His name is Lucas Scott. He is 4 years old and he lives in 1236, Tennessee road. (Made up the address). I believe that he has an Uncle that lives in Tree Hill North Carolina.’’ Nathan told her.

_‘’We will check up on this report. Do you know the name of the uncle in Tree Hill.’’ The woman asked._

‘’His name is Dan Scott. I don’t know his address.’’ Nathan said. ‘’His number is 555-4658.’’ He continued.

_‘’Okay thank you for all the information.’’ The woman said._

After saying goodbye Nathan hung up then he called 911. ‘’I want to report a dead body.’’

_‘’Where is this body.’’ A man asked._

‘’In the back yard under the tree. The address is 1236, Tennessee road.’’ Nathan reported.

_‘’Can I ask who’s calling’’ The man asked._

‘’I’m an anonymous caller.’’ Nathan said before hanging up and running in the other direction. He didn’t know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get away from there if he was to keep Lucas safe.

A few hours later and Lucas was sitting in the back seat of a social workers car. He saw that his mom and dad where in the back seat of a police car. ‘’Where am I going.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’We don’t know yet.’’ The lady called Marie said. ‘’I’m going to call his uncle and see if he can stay there if not he will go into the system.’’ She said to the police officer. She then walked away to call Dan. ‘’Hello can I speak to a Mr. Dan Scott please.’’ She said when someone on the other end answered.

_‘’This is he.’’ Dan said._

‘’I’m calling to say that we have your brother Keith Scott in custody along with his wife Deb.’’ Marie told him.

_‘’What about the 3 boys. Where are they.’’ Dan asked._

‘’We only have a Lucas Scott with us. I don’t know where the other 2 boys are.’’ Marie said. ‘’Would you be willing to take Lucas into your home. If not he will go into the system.’’ She continued.

_‘’Of course. My wife and I will care for him. He will be better with us than he will be if he’s in care.’’ Dan said. He gave the woman his address and they both hung up._

‘’Dan Scott is going to care for Lucas. Is someone going with me to tell him that his other nephew has been found buried under a tree.’’ Marie asked.

The next morning and Lucas was in Tree Hill on his way to his new home. When they got there Marie went up to the door and knocked while Lucas stood beside her. ‘’Hi I’m Marie form social services in Tennessee, I was looking to speak to Dan Scott. We spoke on the phone yesterday.’’ She said when the door opened.

‘’I’m Karen his wife. Why don’t you come in.’’ Karen said opening the door and allowing the 3 people outside to come in. ‘’Dan, the social worker is here.’’ She said.

Dan came out of the study and saw Lucas.  ‘’Hello you must be Lucas. I’m Dan.’’ Dan said kneeling down to his height.

Lucas just nodded his head and stayed standing beside Marie. ‘’I’m Marie Mr. Scott we spoke on the phone. I have some bad news concerning one of the other boys.’’ Marie said when she saw Lucas didn’t want to talk.

‘’What is the news.’’ Dan said.

‘’A boy named Aaron has been found dead. We have already explained to Lucas.’’ Marie said. ‘’We will leave Lucas in your care as we must be going now. He didn’t have much belongings just whatever is in this backpack.’’ Marie said before her and the police officer left.

Not long after they left Lucas was getting ready for bed after having a nice warm meal and a bath. Karen tucked him in and kissed his forehead before turning on a nightlight and leaving the room. ‘’I miss you Nathan.’’ Lucas thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**13 Years Later**

Lucas walked into his girlfriend’s bedroom. ‘’Hey baby, I’ll be ready in minute.’’ She said when she noticed Lucas come in to her room.

‘’That’s okay. Would you mind if we stopped by the cemetery first before going to the party on the beach.’’ Lucas asked her.

‘’Sure. I knew you want to talk to Aaron. You always do before the first day off school.’’ Brooke said. ‘Okay I’m ready. Let’s go.’’ Brooke continued lifting her purse of her bed.

Lucas and Brooke walked out of her house towards her car. The drove towards Tree Hill cemetery. Brooke stayed in the car while Lucas got out to visit his brother. ‘’Hey Aaron, so I start my junior year tomorrow and there’s still no sign of Nathan. Everyone thinks I’m fine and it doesn’t bother me that Nathan isn’t here. I mean it’s been 13 years, I shouldn’t be bothered but I need him, I’ve always had the both of you watching out for me and protecting me from Deb and Keith. We’ll I’ve got to go Brooke’s waiting in the car for me. The juniors are throwing a party on the beach. I’ll come talk to you after school tomorrow.’’ Lucas said, he got up and kissed his two fingers and placing them on the headstone before going back to the car.

‘’You okay baby.’’ Brooke asked putting her hand on his leg and driving out of the cemetery and towards the beach for the party.

‘’Yeah I’m fine. Let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight at the party.’’ Lucas said placing a kiss on her knuckles. ‘’I love you.’’ He said as they pulled up at the beach.

‘’I love you too.’’ Brooke said kissing him and getting out of the car. Lucas and Brooke walked towards Peyton and Jake hand in hand. ‘’Hey guys.’’ Brooke said taking the drink Peyton handed to her.

‘’Hey so why are you guys late.’’ Peyton asked.

‘’Lucas wanted to stop by and visit Aaron.’’ Brooke said.

An hour later and the party was in full swing. Lucas was sitting on an empty part of the beach on the sand staring out at the water when Brooke came over to him. ‘’Hi baby, why are you not at the party.’’ Brooke said sitting down on the sand beside him.

‘’I don’t really feel in the partying mood.’’ Lucas said moving Brooke to sit in front of him between his legs. Brooke turned round and kissed him. They started making out. When air became necessary they broke apart. ‘’I got to go soon. Karen wants me home by 12.00. Cause we got first day of school tomorrow.’’ Lucas said as Brooke turned back round to look out at the water he rubbed his hands up and down Brooke’s bare arms.

‘’I know we’re juniors tomorrow. How about we go back to mine and watch a movie before you have to go home.’’ Brooke said. Lucas and Brooke headed back to Brooke’s house. They went up to her room and watched The Last Song. When the movie was over Lucas went home and went to bed, before he fell asleep he whispered the same thing he says every night for the last 13 years, ‘’I miss you Nathan.’’

 

**(WITH NATHAN)**

‘’Alright Jimmy Jam it’s time for bed.’’ Haley said.

‘’Can daddy tell me a story.’’ Jamie asked as he climbed into bed and got comfortable.

Nathan walked into Jamie’s bedroom. ‘’Okay, what story do you want.’’ Nathan asked him as he sat beside him on the edge of his little bed.

‘’I want to know why I got my name.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Your name.’’ Nathan asked. ‘’Okay you got the name James because that is your mommy’s last name and your grandpa Jimmy. And your middle name is the name of your uncle. I give you Lucas because he is my little brother and I haven’t seen him in 13 years the last time I saw him he was the same age as you. And you look like your uncle Lucas too.’’ Nathan said. ‘’So that is how you got your name.’’ He added.

‘’Why have you not seen him in a long time.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’I had to leave him so that he would be safe. Our parents weren’t nice people. So I left him so I could get nice people to look after him like our aunt and uncle.’’ Nathan said, ‘’now it’s bedtime. So go to sleep.’’  He continued.

After Jamie went to bed Nathan and Haley went to bed to get ready for their first day at work, ‘’you ready for work tomorrow.’’ Haley asked Nathan.

‘’Yeah I am. I’m looking forward to coaching the boys and teaching them the game and what it really means to be a part of a team.’’ Nathan said. Nathan and Haley fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

**(TREE HILL HIGH)**

Lucas and Jake met up with Brooke and Peyton before they headed off to their first class. Lucas and Peyton have world history first, Brooke has English and Jake has Calculus. ‘’Okay guys see you at lunch.’’ Brooke said kissing Lucas.

After Brooke headed off to her class, Jake headed off to his and Peyton and Lucas headed off to their class. Brooke sat in her seat. Haley walked in to her classroom and saw her younger sister sitting at a table talking away to people around her. ‘’Hello class my name is Miss James. I’m your English teacher.’’ Haley said.

Brooke looked at her and rolled her eyes. The class was spent talking about different authors that the class were interested in. Brooke met with Lucas, Peyton and Jake at lunch time. Brooke told them about Haley. ‘’Maybe she wants to start being a family again.’’ Peyton said.

‘’I don’t want to be a family with her again. She left 7 years ago, I haven’t talk or seen her since.’’ Brooke snapped at her.

Lucas got up and before walking away said. ‘’Brooke, your sister may have been gone for 7 years but at least she’s back, I’ve a dead brother that will never be coming back and another who left me 13 years ago and I don’t know if he will ever be back. You should be happy. I’ll see you all at practice.’’ Lucas walked away to his next class leaving Peyton and Jake sitting quietly and Brooke just got up and walked away, she knew Lucas was upset as he called her Brooke and not pretty girl or baby.

After school Brooke and Peyton went to cheer practice while the boys went to basketball practice. ‘’Alright boys, ‘’I’m your new coach. My name is Nathan Scott; you boys are to call me Coach Scott. Any questions.’’ Nathan asked as he stood in front of them. Jamie was sitting on the bleachers colouring in.

Lucas stood in the gym. He was shocked his older brother who protected him and looked after him then abandoned him. He turned round and walked out off the gym. Brooke ran after him. ‘’Luke wait up.’’ Brooke called to him.

‘’What Brooke.’’ Lucas said stopping and turning round to face Brooke.

‘’Is that Nathan.’’ Brooke said.

‘’Yeah, listen go back to practice and tell Coach that I had to go home.’’ Lucas said. He gave Brooke a kiss then he left. When Lucas got home she saw Dan and Karen in the kitchen preparing dinner.

‘’Do you not have practice.’’ Dan asked him when he saw him.

‘’I did.’’ Lucas answered.

‘’Why you home then.’’ Karen asked Lucas played basketball as it was a way for him to feel closer to both Nathan and Aaron.

‘’Nathan’s back. He’s the new coach.’’ Lucas said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_‘’Why you home then.’’ Karen asked Lucas played basketball as it was a way for him to feel closer to both Nathan and Aaron._

_‘’Nathan’s back. He’s the new coach.’’ Lucas said._

‘’What was that.’’ Karen asked.

‘’Nathan’s back. He’s my new coach, I walked out of practice.’’ Lucas said. ‘’I’m going to the cemetery.’’ He added before leaving the house.

‘’He’s going to need to talk to Nathan. They need to sort their relationship out. But how about we go to the cafe for dinner instead.’’ Dan said.

‘’Come on, we can text Lucas and tell him where we are.’’ Karen said as she and Dan leave the house and walk towards the cafe.

Lucas walked to the cemetery and headed to Aaron’s graveside. ‘’Remember yesterday I said that Nathan wasn’t back, well I take it back coz Nathan’s here and he’s now my coach. I don’t know what to say to him or if I even want to talk to him.’’ Lucas said as he sat by Aaron’s graveside.

At the cafe Karen and Dan were sitting waiting on their order when Brooke, Peyton and Jake walk in. ‘’Hello Brooke, Peyton, Jake.’’ Karen said. ‘’Why don’t you 3 join us?’’ Karen said after looking round and seeing that the cafe was full.

‘’If you don’t mind.’’ Brooke said as they sat down. ‘’Is Luke okay, he was kind of upset when he left practice.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’He’ll be fine. He went to the cemetery.’’ Dan said as Nathan, Haley and Jamie entered the cafe.

‘’There’s the new coach and your sister Brooke.’’ Jake said. ‘’If that’s their kid then he’s your nephew.’’

‘’Did you say that is your coach.’’ Dan asked.

‘’Yeah coach Scott. Why.’’ Jake said.

Dan didn’t answer he just got up and went over to them. ‘’You’ve some nerve turning up here 13 years after you leave Lucas.’’ Dan said to Nathan.

‘’Excuse me but who do you think you are talking to him like that.’’ Haley said.

‘’He knows who I am. After all you did send your 4 year old brother to live with me.’’ Dan said.

‘’Uncle Dan. I had to leave the police and social workers wouldn’t have listened to a 14 year old.’’ Nathan said.

‘’No you didn’t me and Karen would have took the both of you. Many nights Lucas cried because he missed you and Aaron.’’ Dan said.

‘’I’m sorry is Luke here, I would really like to see him.’’ Nathan said.

‘’No he isn’t after he missed basketball practice because he saw you he came home then he went to the cemetery to see Aaron.’’ Dan said.

‘’Hales will you and Jamie be alright for an hour I’m going to go see if I can find Luke.’’ Nathan said. ‘’Where in the cemetery is Aaron’s grave.’’ Nathan asked Dan.

After Dan told him where Aaron’s grave was located Nathan left the cafe to go see his two brothers. When he got there he saw a blonde haired boy sitting in front of the grave talking to it. He remembered the last time he saw Lucas.

**_‘’FLASHBACK’’_ **

**_Lucas had just fallen asleep after being told a story by Nathan. ‘’I’m sorry Luke. But you’re going to be safe now I promise. Uncle Dan and Aunt Karen are nice people they’ll care for you and love you.’’ Nathan whispered to him before kissing his forehead and putting the blankets around him. ‘’I’ll come back some day to you.’’ He added before standing up and leaving out the bedroom window._ **

**_‘’END OF FLASHBACK’’_ **

‘’What do you want.’’ Lucas asked him breaking him from his thoughts.

‘’I came to Tree Hill for my job I didn’t know Karen and Dan still lived here. I’m glad they do but I get to see you again.’’ Nathan said.

‘’Why now. I don’t need you to protect me anymore. Why now after being gone for 13 years.’’ Lucas said standing up and looking at him.

Nathan could see that he was about 6ft maybe taller. ‘’I hear you play for the Ravens why did you leave practice why not stay I would have seen you sooner or later.’’ He said.

‘’I was shocked that the brother who was 14 and I was 4  the last time I saw him was standing in front of me.’’ Lucas said.

‘’I’m sorry for leaving you, but I had to make sure you were safe I promised Aaron I would. I didn’t think Dan and Karen would take the both of us, but I was sure that they would take you after all you were only 4 years old why wouldn’t they want you. I was 14 nobody takes teenagers.’’ Nathan said.

‘’Fair enough but why did you lie to me and tell me Aaron was just away when he was dead.’’ Lucas said. ‘’I can forgive you for leaving me after all your back now and you know what they say it’s better late than never, but I can’t forgive you for lying to me about Aaron.’’ Lucas said.

‘’You were only 4 years old, I couldn’t handle the idea of Aaron being dead and I was 14 how would you have handled it. I can’t even explain to my son who is 4 and a half about his uncle being dead.’’ Nathan said. ‘’And your right I shouldn’t have lied to you but I didn’t know what else to do.’’ Nathan said.

He saw Lucas walk away. ‘’Do you need a ride back home.’’ Nathan asked him.

‘’No I just want to walk home and try and take everything that I’ve heard today in.’’ Lucas said as he headed towards the gate and towards his house.

When he got in Karen and Dan were in the living room watching TV. ‘’Did you get something to eat.’’ Karen asked Lucas as he entered the living room.

‘’I’m not hungry. I think I’m just going to go to bed. Night.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Did Nathan find you. He left the cafe to go and find you.’’ Dan asked.

‘’Yeah we talked a little. I’m going to go.’’ Lucas said as he left the room to go to bed.

Nathan got home in time to put Jamie to bed. ‘’Daddy mama said that you were going to go find your brother. Did you find him.’’ Jamie asked Nathan as Nathan and Haley were tucking him in and saying goodnight.

‘’I did find him and we had a little talk. Hopefully he will be at practice tomorrow.’’ Nathan said.

‘’He plays basketball.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Yeah he plays for the Ravens. Goodnight Jamie. We love you.’’ Nathan said as he and Haley kissed him goodnight.

‘’Love you both too.’’ Jamie said.

Nathan and Haley went to bed both hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for them and their siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucas walked to practice after his last class; Brooke had to stay behind in English. No one else had turned up yet so Lucas took a ball from the rack and started to throw it. He had been throwing the ball into the net when a young blonde haired boy came onto the court. ‘’Do you play for the Ravens.’’ The young boy asked.

‘’Yeah I do.’’ Lucas answered. ‘’Aren’t you a little young to be in high school.’’ Lucas asked him again.

‘’My daddy is the coach.’’ The boy told Lucas. ‘’What’s your name.’’ He asked as they both went to the bleachers.

‘’My name is Lucas Scott.’’ Lucas told him as they sat down. ‘’What’s your name.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’I have an Uncle Lucas. My name is James Lucas Scott. I’m 4 years old.’’ James said. ‘’But my momma and daddy call me Jamie or Jimmy Jam. My daddy says I’m called after my momma and his two brothers.’’ Jamie added.

‘’Jamie come on. It’s time for practice.’’ Nathan called out to his 4 year old as he left his office.

‘’Bye Lucas.’’ Jamie said as he jumped down from the bleachers.

‘’Bye Jamie.’’ Lucas said as he headed towards the locker room to get ready for practice.

‘’Alright boys yesterday I was easy on you guys because it was my first day here and your first day back after summer vacation. But today isn’t going to be easy.’’ Nathan told the team. ’’SUICIDES NOW.’’ Nathan called to the team. Jamie was sitting behind him on the bleachers.

The team began to run their suicides. Lucas and Jake were running beside each other. ‘’Are we going to the rivercourt after practice.’’ Jake asked Lucas.

‘’Yeah, then Brooke and I are going to the movies to see paranormal activity 2. Then out for pizza.’’ Lucas told Jake.

‘’How the hell do you get Brooke to watch Scary Movies. I have to promise Peyton something in order to get her to watch one.’’ Jake said.

‘’I either promise to go shopping or to watch a chick flick.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Nathan called them into him. ‘’The two team captains are Jagielski and Smith.’’ He told them.

‘’I pick Scott.’’ Jake said.

‘’I’ll take Baker.’’ Tim Smith Said.

‘’I take Thompson.’’ Jake said.

‘’Taggaro.’’ Tim said.

‘’Adams.’’ Jake said.

‘’Moretti.’’ Tim said.

‘’Taylor.’’ Jake said.

‘’Banks.’’ Tim said.

‘’Now that the teams are picked I want a game to 21.’’ Nathan said. Jake’s team won the game. ‘’Practice is over, go get showered and changed.’’ Nathan told the team.

Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake went to the rivercourt after practice for Lucas and Jake to play a game of one on one. As they were playing Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the picnic bench talking and listening to music. The song back to Tennessee by Billy Ray Cyrus was on.

 ** _Fancy cars and diamond rings_**  
 **I seen all kinds of shiny things**  
 **I should be feelin' like a king**  
 **But Lord I don't**  
  
**Great big towns so full of users**  
 **Make a million, still a loser**  
 **Some may bet on you to win**  
 **Most hope you won't**  
  
**Livin' wild, ain't no mercy being free**  
 **When it brings you to your knees**  
 **Can't keep lying**  
  
**I see the road now, I know just what I need**  
 **To find my way back to Tennessee**  
 **I'm going home now to southern, it's so sweet**  
 **And find my way back to Tennessee**  
  
**I was only seventeen**  
 **I left behind my beauty queen**  
 **I turned my back on everything**  
 **And everyone**

As the song was playing Lucas and Jake joined them on the bench. ‘’Would you ever go back to Tennessee?’’ Jake asked Lucas.

Lucas stood with Brooke in his arms. ‘’Don’t know probably.’’ Lucas answered him.

 ** _Rooms with lots of pretty faces_**  
 **Still don't fill the empty spaces**  
 **Wanderin' where amazing grace is**  
 **There is none, no**  
  
**Now I know there's no comfort in this world**  
 **God I miss that hometown girl**  
 **Wanna hold her**  
  
**I'm on the road now, I know just what I need**  
 **To find my way back to Tennessee**  
 **I'm coming home now to southern, it's so sweet**  
 **And find my way back to Tennessee**  
  
**All this time I was chasing after dreams**  
 **It was right in front of me**  
 **I was lost without her**  
  
**I'm on the road now, I know just what I need**  
 **To find my way back to Tennessee**  
 **I'm coming home now to southern, it's so sweet**  
 **And find my way back to you and me**  
 **Find my way back to Tennessee**

After the song was over Lucas and Jake went back to playing while Brooke and Peyton continued to talk. Nathan, Haley and Jamie arrived at the rivercourt. ‘’We can wait ten minutes then we have to go. They were here first.’’ Nathan told Jamie.

‘’They were at practice today. They play for the Ravens. I talked to Lucas today.’’ Jamie told his dad.

‘’Yeah they do. The one in the grey t-shirt is your Uncle Lucas. And the other one is Jake .’’ Nathan told the 4 year old.

‘’The uncle I’m called after.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’That’s the one.’’ Nathan said.

‘’He talked to me today before you started practice.’’ Jamie said before running over onto the blacktop. ‘’Hi Lucas.’’ Jamie said.

Lucas stopped what he was doing with Jake and looked down at the small boy. ‘’Hey Jamie.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Can you teach me how to play like that.’’ Jamie asked Lucas.

‘’Course I can. If it’s ok with your mom and dad.’’ Lucas said looking up and seeing Nathan.

Jamie ran over to Nathan and Haley. ‘’Momma, daddy can I play basketball with Lucas.’’ Jamie asked them.

‘’Only if Lucas wants to. If I don’t want you torturing him if he doesn’t want to play.’’ Haley told her 4 year old.

‘’He said he would if it was okay with you and daddy.’’ Jamie told his mom.

‘’Let him play Haley. Lucas is his uncle. And it’s probably easier for Lucas to start a relationship with Jamie than me. And I’m okay with that.’’ Nathan told Haley.

‘’Go on and please behave and when Lucas is finished then he’s finished.’’ Haley said as Jamie ran off.

‘’Lucas my momma and daddy said I can play.’’ Jamie told Lucas who was now sitting with Brooke, Peyton and Jake on the picnic bench.

‘’Brooke looked at Lucas confused. ‘’This is Jamie. He’s Coach Scott’s son. I told him I would teach him basketball.’’ Lucas said filling the three of them in. ‘’these are my friends Jake and Peyton. And this gorgeous one is my girlfriend Brooke.’’ Lucas told Jamie.

‘’She’s really pretty.’’ Jamie said looking at Brooke.

‘’Come on we’ll go play, can Jake come too.’’ Lucas asked Jamie.

‘’Hey Luke.’’ Brooke called him over before whispering into his ear. ‘’For that comment. I’m going to reward you tonight by doing that thing you like in the bedroom and Haley.

While Lucas, Jake and Jamie were playing, Nathan and Haley moved over to sit beside Peyton and Brooke on the picnic bench. ‘’Are you and Luke doing anything tonight.’’ Peyton asked Brooke.

‘’After here we’re going to go back to mine for some fun.’’ Brooke said with a smirk. ‘’Then we are going to the movies to see paranormal activity with the promise of going shopping tomorrow after practice. Then we are going for pizza after the movies.’’ Brooke told her ignoring Haley who was trying to get her attention.

‘’Can one of you ask Lucas to meet me sometime tomorrow at Karen’s cafe.’’ Nathan asked the two.

‘’Brooke can try it. Can’t you.’’ Peyton said to Nathan as she looked at Brooke. ‘’He’s only trying to make it right. He should be allowed to try. And you know Lucas really wants to have his brother back.’’ Peyton said to Brooke.

Brooke glared at Peyton before turning to look at Nathan. ‘’I can try but I don’t promise anything.’’ Brooke told them. ‘’Besides he might if it means spending more time with Jamie. He’s having fun playing with him.’’ Brooke added as she nodded towards were her boyfriend was smiling and laughing as he played basketball with Jamie in a team against Jake.

‘’That’s cheating.’’ Peyton said. ‘’There is two of them against one.’’ She added.

‘’One of them is 4 years old. So it’s like Lucas and Jake just playing each other.’’ Brooke told her

‘’Brooke is there any chance in you talking to me.’’ Haley asked her.

‘’Not now I just want to watch my boyfriend playing basketball.’’ Brooke said to her.

‘When Brooke I would really like you to meet your nephew.’’ Haley said. ‘’And I would like for you to meet my fiancé.’’ She added.

‘’If it’s Coach Scott then I have already met him, and as long as it doesn’t interfere with my relationship with Lucas, I really don’t care.’’ Brooke said.

‘’It won’t. He seems happy with you Brooke and I’ve never really seen him happy.’’ Nathan said to Brooke.

‘’I know all about his past and what he went through.’’ Brooke told him. ‘’I really do love him.’’ Brooke added.

‘’He’s really happy.’’ Nathan said. ‘’It scared me to leave him but it had to be done. Now I’m scared he will hate me forever.’’ He added.

‘’He won’t. Just give him some time. He tells me all the time how he misses you and Aaron.’’ Brooke told Nathan.

‘’Do you think he will meet me tomorrow at the Karen’s cafe.’’ Nathan said. ‘’There is some things that need to be talked about. Things I need him to understand.’’ Nathan added.

‘’I can try and get him to meet you. He really wants to meet you. He’s just scared encase he gets close to you again and you leave. He has wanted you in his life for as long as I have known him.’’ Brooke said. ‘’Luke we have to go if we are going t make the movie.’’ Brooke called out to Lucas.

‘’I’m coming now. Just let Jamie make the last basket.’’ Lucas called back. As Lucas helped Jamie make the basket he called out. ‘’GAME.’’

‘’Do you have to go now Lucas.’’ Jamie asked as they walked back off the blacktop.

‘’Yeah I do. I promised to take my girlfriend to the movies.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Okay will you be at practice tomorrow.’’ Jamie asked Lucas.

‘’I will be.’’ Lucas told him. ‘’Alright JLuke.’’ He added.

‘’Ok Luke.’’ Jamie said happy with his new nickname.

‘’You ready to go pretty girl.’’ Lucas asked Brooke.

‘’Yeah whenever you’re ready.’’ Brooke said. ‘’See you tomorrow P. Sawyer, Jake.’’ Brooke called to them.

‘’Have fun guys.’’ Peyton called back as Lucas and Brooke made their way to Brooke’s car. They arrived at Brooke’s house ten minutes later.

-X-

Brooke was led on the sofa in her lounge; Lucas was on top of her kissing her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue sought entrance into hers. Her hands were on his waist, slowly making their way underneath his t-shirt.  
  
She gripped the hemline and pulled it upwards. Lucas felt her actions and pulled away from her so she could pull the t-shirt upwards and over his head. She let go and he freed his arms, throwing the item somewhere in the room.  
  
Brooke looked at his naked torso and smiled. It was a sight she liked to take her time to appreciate. He smiled down at her sexily and she returned it. She stoked her hands over the smooth, firm muscles of his torso.  
  
"Do you want to go upstairs?" she asked him seductively. His eyes pooled with want as she spoke.  
  
"That, Pretty Girl, sounds like a great idea." he replied as his eyes fell on her lips.  
  
He managed to drag his eyes away from them as he climbed off the sofa. He took hold of her hands and pulled her to her feet. She began walking backwards towards the stairs, pulling him with her. They both had playful looks on their faces.  
  
Halfway up the stairs, Brooke lost her footing and fell onto the stairs bringing Lucas with her. Lucas moaned as his arousal pressed into her urgently and Brooke teased him by grinding her pelvis against him.  
  
"You carry that on Pretty Girl and we won't make it to your bedroom." he told her in a deep, aroused voice.  
  
"Well you better hurry up and get off me then sexy," she told him kinking her eyebrow. "Because there's no way in hell that I'm getting a carpet burn on my back."  
  
Lucas laughed as he raised himself up and stood. Brooke followed and turned around so she was facing the right way. She felt Lucas' hands grip hers hips before sliding to her ** and squeezing gently.  
  
Once in Brooke's room, Lucas picked her up and leant against the door fully so it closed. Their lips met as Lucas carried her over to her bed. His hands were roaming under her shirt, gliding over the soft skin he found there.  
  
He climbed on the bed and placed Brooke on it gently. He looked at her lovingly as he pulled her shirt from her body. It disappeared somewhere in the darkness of the room as their lips joined again.  
  
Brooke's small hands began working on unfastening his belt, jeans button and zipper. She didn't bother to pull his belt free and she began tugging them down his legs. Lucas eased his sneakers off with the aid of his toes and they ended up on the floor, quickly followed by his jeans.  
  
He followed suit and moved his hands to rid Brooke of the tight form fitting jeans she wore. He had to break the kiss and moved down the bed slightly to help her take her shoes off and then he gripped the hem of her jeans and pulled as she wriggled free of the tight denim. They had the same fate as her shirt only they heard a dull thud as they knocked something off an item of furniture.  
  
Neither paid it any attention as their lips met in a heated kiss. Brooke moaned as she felt Lucas' hands begin the task of removing her bra. He'd become something of an expert over the years and had it off in seconds.  
  
He moved his lips from hers and trailed them down her jaw line to the sweet spot behind her ear that made her weak in the knees. His hands gently caressed her breasts as he did.  
  
Brooke stroked her hands down his naked back and urgently tugged his boxers down his legs. He helped her by kicking his legs so they fell to the floor. He knew instinctively that she wanted him inside her right away. Seconds later, he had her panties off, the condom on and was thrusting into her.  
  
She moaned appreciatively and arched her back as he filled her completely. She smoothed her hands down his back once more and rested them on his hips, encouraging his thrusts into her. She didn't need to show him what she liked; he already knew.  
  
"Mmm that feels good," Brooke panted. "Don't stop baby."  
  
"I have no intention of stopping Pretty Girl." he panted back, continuing his wonderful thrusts.  
  
"Brooke can we ta- oh!" Haley said as she walked into Brooke's bedroom unannounced. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Brooke and Lucas on the bed.  
  
"Haley!" Brooke screamed horrified. "Lucas get off! Haley turn round!"  
  
Lucas withdrew from Brooke, his embarrassed expression matched hers. Haley obediently turned around so the teenagers could cover themselves up.

‘’What the fuck. Can’t you knock the door like any other normal person.’’ Brooke shouted at Haley.

‘’I’m so sorry I didn’t think you would be doing that, I thought you would be in the shower getting ready or something.’’ Haley said. ‘’I just wanted to talk to you.’’ She added.

‘’Well can you leave and give us 5 minutes to get a quick shower and we’ll meet you downstairs.’’ Brooke said.

‘’I’ll wait downstairs.’’ Haley said noticing that both teens were both still naked on the bed and went out the door.

Lucas and Brooke got off the bed and headed into the bathroom to get a shower. 5 minutes later and they were getting dressed. ‘’We had to get ready to go anyway for the movie.’’ Lucas said to her.

‘’I know but she still could have knocked.’’ Brooke said frustrated as she went back into the bathroom.

‘’Babe have you seen my top.’’ Lucas called to her as she was still in the bathroom.

‘’I think I took it off you downstairs.’’ Brooke said. ‘’Just come down with me like that and get it then.’’ Brooke added.

Lucas and Brooke went downstairs and saw Haley, Nathan and Jamie sitting on the couch. Lucas saw his top over by Nathan and Jamie. ‘’Hi Lucas.’’ Jamie said when he saw Lucas.

‘’Hey JLuke.’’ Lucas said as he walked over to get his top. He quickly put it on before any questions were asked.

‘’Lucas how did you get all them scars.’’ Jamie asked him innocently.  

‘’It happened a long time ago that I don’t remember anymore.’’ Lucas told the 4 year old.

‘’Jamie why don’t you go out to the car and get the thing you wanted to give to Lucas.’’ Nathan told his son.

‘’Okay daddy,’’ Jamie said as he went out to the car.

‘’Sorry about that Lucas. He just speaks his mind without thinking.’’ Nathan said.

‘’It’s okay. It’s like someone else I know.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Hey I resent that.’’ Brooke said. ‘’Can we speed this up Luke and I are meant to be going to the movies in 20 minutes.’’ Brooke asked them.

‘’I just wanted you to meet Jamie and Nathan Properly.’’ Haley said.

‘’And you had to walk in on me and my boyfriend having sex.’’ Brooke said.

Jamie chose that moment to come in. ‘’This is for you Lucas. I done it especially for you.’’ Jamie said handing Lucas a picture that he had drawn. ‘’It’s me and you playing basketball.’’ Jamie told him.

‘’Thank you Jamie, I’m going to be putting this in my locker in the boys changing room where my Raven’s jersey is.’’ Lucas told him.

‘’Jamie this is your Uncle Lucas.’’ Nathan told him.

‘’You told me that at the rivercourt.’’ Jamie said to Nathan. ‘’Can I call you Uncle Lucas.’’ Jamie asked Lucas.

‘’You can call me it when I’m not in school. When I am in school can it just be Luke.’’ Lucas asked him.

‘’Jamie sweetheart this is your Aunt Brooke.’’ Haley told him.

‘’But she is Uncle Lucas girlfriend.’’ Jamie said.

‘’She is also momma’s sister.’’ Nathan explained to him. ‘’Like Lucas is daddy’s brother but Brooke’s boyfriend.’’ Nathan added.

‘’Hi.’’ Jamie said waving to Brooke.

‘’Okay Jimmy Jam we have to go. Lucas and Brooke are going out.’’ Nathan said. ‘’Why don’t you say goodbye to them then we can go and get takeaway for dinner.’’ Nathan said.

‘’Bye Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Bye JLuke.’’ Lucas said,

‘’Bye handsome.’’ Brooke said as they all walked out of Brooke’s house.

After watching the movie Lucas and Brooke went to get pizza. ‘’Can you ask your Aunt Karen if you can stay at my place. I don’t want to be alone after watching that movie.’’ Brooke asked Lucas as they were eating their pizza.

‘’I’ll ask but it’s a school night so she may not allow me to.’’ Lucas told her. ‘’You’ll be okay it wasn’t that scary.’’ He added.

‘’Please or I can stay in the spare room at your house.’’ Brooke said to him.

‘’Hey James. When are you going to dump Scott for a real man.’’ Someone from behind Brooke said.

‘’Never, I haven’t saw another real man but him.’’ Brooke answered.

‘’I hear your alone tonight with your parents being away on vacation at the moment, maybe I can came round and keep you company.’’ They said.

‘’No thanks, I don’t need any company.’’ Brooke replied.

‘’I’ll come round tonight and you can see for yourself that I’m more of a man than Scott here.’’ He said.

‘’Just go away and leave us alone Felix and take Julian with you. I’ve got someone I love and is man enough to take care of all my needs.’’ Brooke said.

‘’You will be mine someday James.’’ Felix told her.

‘’It won’t be anytime soon.’’ Brooke said. ‘’Come on Luke. I’m finished.’’ Brooke told Lucas as they were waiting on her finishing.

The two of them walked back to Lucas house. ‘’When is your parents home.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’They are back tomorrow.’’ Brooke told him. ‘’I really don’t want to spend the night after what he said.’’ She told him.

‘’Aunt Karen, Brooke and I are back.’’ Lucas called through the house as he took the picture Jamie gave him out of his coat pocket and sat it on the sideboard in the hall. Karen and Dan came out to the hall and saw the two teens. ‘’Aunt Karen can Brooke stay in the spare room. Felix made some comment about coming to keep her company tonight and her parents aren’t back till tomorrow.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Of course she can, as long as it is the spare room and not in your room or it will be the last time.’’ Karen told them.

‘’She will be in the spare room. We are going to go and get some clothes from her house. We will be back in 10 minutes.’’ Lucas told her as the two teens made their way back out the door to Brooke’s house.

After getting Brooke’s clothes they drove back to Lucas house in Brooke’s car. ‘’Luke where did you get the drawing that was on the sideboard from.’’ Dan asked when he saw the two teens come into the family room.

‘’Nathan’s son Jamie gave it to me after Jake and I played basketball with him today at the rivercourt after practice.’’ Lucas said. ‘’Brooke and I are going to head to bed. Night Uncle Dan.’’ Lucas said as they made their way to the stairs.

‘’ Night, remember the spare room is where Brooke is.’’ Dan called to them.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

 ‘’I’ll see you in geometry. I have to go see Millie in the tutor centre about helping me with World History.’’ Brooke said to Peyton and Rachel before heading off towards the tutor centre.

Peyton and Rachel continued to their locker, as the rounded a corner. They stopped when they saw an old friend of Luke’s with a gun pointing it at the door they were at. They all realised what was happening at the same time and Rachel grabs hold of Peyton’s hand. Rachel and Peyton, who look terrified, duck.

Principle Turner bursts into the office and points at a secretary. ‘’Call nine-one-one. Now.’’ He said to the old women at the desk before reaching for and pressing the button on the microphone which is linked to every tannoy in the school. He leans down and speaks into it. ‘’Code red, code red. This is not a drill.’’

 Students are running crazily down the corridors. ‘’All students to a designated lock-down area. This _is_ a code red.’’ Principal Turner’s words could be heard throughout the school.

Students are still shouting and running. Rachel is running among them but she is also frantically looking around. ‘’Brooke! Peyton!’’ She yells while she looks around some more. ‘’Brooke! Peyton!’’ She yells once more. Rachel runs away from the school. Teachers are yelling at the students to get away.

Nathan steps off the bus and looks around him at the madness. ‘’What the hell?’’ He says.

Lucas gets off the bus with Jake and Owen following closely behind. Owen spots Rachel and runs to her. She runs to him, desperately trying not to panic. Rachel grabs hold of his arms. ‘’Somebody has a gun inside and they’re shooting.’’ She tells him pointing back to the school.

Lucas hears her and panics. ‘’Brooke!’’ He yells as he runs towards the school before Nathan could stop him.

Nathan stops everyone else from getting off the bus. ‘’My god! Everybody back on the bus!’’

Rachel still clinging onto Owen desperately says. ‘’I lost Peyton. I don’t know where she is.’’  Jake looks back at them, ‘’I mean, she was right there and a shot went off and now she’s gone and I-‘’ Rachel says before getting interrupted.

Jake forces her back around, ‘’Look, wh-a-hey-hey, Peyton was shot?’’ Jake asked her.

‘’No, I don’t know! She was right behind me; we were by the library!’’ Rachel tells him.

‘’Brooke’s in the tutor centre.’’ Lucas said.

Nathan shouts. ‘’ALL STUDENTS ON THE BUS! CODE RED, NOW! LET’S MOVE! Come on.’’

Lucas turns away from him. ‘’Lucas, get your ass on that bus!’’

Lucas doesn’t reply. He turns and runs back towards the school. Jake doesn’t think before letting go of Rachel and giving chase to Lucas.

‘’I got him, Coach.’’ Jake called back to Nathan.

‘’Luke!’’ Rachel called to her best friend’s boyfriend.

Jake looks back. ‘’We’ll both be right back.’’ Jake calls to her before running after Lucas. ‘’LUCAS!’’

Nathan stands with Rachel and Owen as he watches Lucas and Jake run back. He’s lost as to what to do. ‘’Boys! Boys!’’ He calls out.

Jake catches up with Lucas on the grassy bit and tackles him to the floor. They roll over due to the force. ‘’Got off me, man!’’ Lucas stands up quickly. ‘’Brooke’s inside.’’ He tells him.

Lucas runs into the school without another word and Jake is left to stand up slowly and watch his best friend run in. ‘’Lucas.’’ Jake calls out to him. Jake only gives a brief look back before following Lucas.

Rachel rushes forward, scared, ‘’LUCAS! JAKE!’’ She screams. Nathan grabs hold of her and stops her from following. She struggles and continues to shout. ‘’LUCAS!’’

Nathan forces her and Owen onto the bus. ‘’ Get on.  (To the driver)  Gary, ride; go, go!’’ Nathan tells them.

The bus pulls out instantly and Rachel and Owen are left to find a seat and watch as everything she cares about is left inside the school. 

**TUTOR CENTER**

Brooke takes a deep breath. ‘’OK, everybody ju-just _stay_ down and stay calm. We’re safe here.’’ She tells them. In the room with her are Skills, Millie, Marcus, Abby and Jimmy.

**NATHAN’S OFFICE**

Jake enters the office and sees Lucas picking up a heavy baseball bat. Jake looks at him. ‘’You got a plan?’’ Jake asked him.

‘’Yeah, I’m going to the tutor centre and I’m gonna get Brooke.’’ Lucas said looking at Jake.

Jake scoffs and shuts the door. ‘’What are you doing.’’ Lucas asked him.

‘’Your plan _sucks_!’’ Jake told him as if he was stupid to even think that.

Lucas looked at him and asked. ’’You got a _better_ one?’’

‘’Yeah, we turn around and let the police handle this.’’ Jake told him his plan.

Lucas shakes his head, ‘’the police are gonna wait in game plan. They _always_ do that.’’

Jake glares and walks forward, ‘’And what, you’re gonna stop a bullet with a _baseball_ bat? Hey, Lucas, Lucas, (pause) someone has a gun in here.’’ He told Lucas

Lucas grits his teeth ‘’Jake, I know that. OK? I know this is stupid… but what if something happens to Brooke, huh? She’s all I’ve got.’’ Jake looks away. ‘’What if we walk away and something happens to Peyton?  (Pause)  You gonna live with that?’’ Lucas told him.

‘’Most heroes are dead, Luke.’’ Jake told him

Lucas looks at his best friend steadily. ’’It’s Brooke, Jake.’’ Lucas said to Jake.

**TUTOR CENTER**

‘’We need to get outta here.’’ One of the students said. All six students are sitting in a line against the wall. Millie’s facing them all and Jimmy is sitting a decent distance from the others.

‘’No, we need to stay put. That’s (points out) procedure; lockdown. We have to wait until its safe.’’ Millie said to them

‘’And _I’m_ saying lockdown is crap. (Pause)  If whoever’s out there is a student; they know where we’re at.’’ The same student said.

‘’What about the windows? I mean, we could break the windows and get out.’’ Brooke said.

‘’No, that’s-it’s-it just goes to the courtyard – it’s enclosed.  (Shakes her head)  It’s for light.’’ Millie informed them.

‘’Yeah, besides, we need to break in all the windows; all we do is draw attention to ourselves.’’ Skills a player from the basketball team said.

‘’You don’t think a locked door is gonna tell whatever psycho is out there that we’re in here?’’ The student from before said.

‘’Why would you call him psycho?’’ Jimmy an old friend of Lucas’ and Skills said.

Marcus, Abby and Brooke look at Jimmy. All the attention is on him again and the fear returns. ‘’Something to do with them trying to kill us all, fat ass.’’ Marcus said. Jimmy swallowed at the comment but doesn’t say anything.

**TREE HILL HIGH CORRIDOR**

Lucas looked at Jake and whispered, ‘’Look, there’s blood.’’

‘’Luke, it could be Peyton.’’ Jake said to him. He looks back and sees Lucas shaking his head.

‘’You don’t _know_ that.’’ Lucas says to Jake.

‘’Well, it’s _some_ one. (Pause)  The library doors don’t lock. It’s not safe.’’ Jake said to him worried about his girlfriend.

’’Jake, I have to find Brooke.’’ Lucas told him.

Jake nods and says ‘’I know.’’

Jake looks back at Lucas, ‘’Lucas?’’

Lucas looks back. Jake tries to say something but he can’t form the words. Lucas gets it so just says, ‘’Yeah, you too, man.’’ Jake smiles and Lucas walks away. Jake backs into the broken door. Lucas approaches the tutor centre carefully

**OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY**

Jake arrives at the doors of the library and notices blood on the floor there too. Jake follows the patches. He looks around before entering the library. He creeps around; looking into the library from the balcony but it seems deserted. He sighs slightly and creeps around the top level; past the computers and book shelves. He squints and hears a noise. He steels himself, moves fast and tries to hit the person around the bookshelf with the bat. Peyton’s sitting there, thinks his going to hit her and cries out. He stops and she cries, terrified. Jake drops the bat and rushes to her. ‘’Peyton. Hey! Hey, it’s me. Baby.’’ Jake says as he touches her.

‘’Ow, my leg! I got cut by some glass. Jake, I lost Rachel. I’m sorry.’’ Peyton cries out.

‘’She’s fine. She’s fine, she’s with Owen now, but (looks down) OK, you’re not. Um, oh, we gotta get you somewhere safe, come on.’’ Jake told her. He grabs her hand and tries to help her up. She protests.

‘’No, I can’t. (Desperately) I can’t walk! (Crying) I tried!’’ Peyton told him. She looks at him sadly and he touches her shoulder.

‘’OK.’’ Jake says soothingly. It just makes Peyton cry more. He looks over the shelf. ‘’OK.’’ Jake says as he stands.

Peyton panics, grabs his hand No, don’t leave me, please! Please.’’

Jake holds her face and says, ‘’No, look, hey. I’m gonna go _block_ the entrance, alright? We’ll… we’ll just… hide.’’ Peyton nods. ‘’Alright? We’ll wait this out, OK?’’ He added. Peyton just nodded again. Peyton continues to nod. ‘’Listen to me, OK?’’ He asks her.

‘’Um-hm.’’ Peyton says weakly.

‘’I’m _not_ leaving you, Peyton.’’ Jake tells her. She keeps crying. ‘’I won’t.’’ Peyton looks down. Jake touches her hair. ‘’I won’t, OK?’’ She nods and leans against him, trying to be strong she holds onto Jake’s hand tightly. ‘’OK?’’ He asks her. She nods at him.

**CORRIDOR**

Lucas walks down the deserted, messy corridor, still holding his baseball bat. He stands against the wall when he hears someone walking down the corridor. He grabs them and pushes them up against the wall. It’s Mouth. ‘’Dude, what’s _happening_?!’’ Mouth asks Lucas confused.

Lucas covers his mouth to keep him quiet. ‘’Mouth! What’re you doing here?’’ Lucas asks.

Lucas lets go of Mouth and he starts speaking again, urgently. ‘’I was in the A\V-‘’ Mouth tells him.

Lucas covers his mouth again to stop him from speaking so loudly. ‘’Shush.’’ Lucas says as he looks around.

Mouth closes his eyes and Lucas slowly lets go. He starts again, quieter. ‘’ I was in the A\V room and I come out and it’s like ‘Dawn of the Dead’.’’ Lucas sighs, ‘’ Mouth, don’t say ‘dead’. Someone’s got a gun in the school.’’

‘’What?!’’ Mouth says stunned.

Lucas nods his head and says ‘’Yeah.’’

Mouth who is now worried says, ‘’we gotta get outta here.’’

‘’Yeah, _you_ gotta get outta here. I gotta go get Brooke.’’ Lucas tells him.

Lucas turns and looks down another corridor. Mouth looks down and thinks. He sees the bat in Lucas’ hand. Lucas spins it nervously.

‘’I’ll stay with _you_.’’ Mouth says nervously.

‘’Let’s go.’’ Lucas says to him. Lucas walks down the corridor and Mouth creeps along behind him.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Everyone is still sitting against the wall. Skills is on his phone. ‘’No signal. All circuits busy.’’ He tells them.

Marcus scoffs and looks at his own phone. There’s a sound on the other end of the door. Marcus stands up, alarmed. They all look at the door handle. Brooke looks at the door apprehensively. A driver’s licence is shoved under the door. Brooke leans over and looks at the picture. Her eyes widen and she smiles. Brooke stands up with the card. ‘’It’s Lucas!’’ Brooke says as she approaches the door.

Marcus walks to her quickly. He grabs her by the arms. ‘’No way!’’ He says to Brooke. Skills stands too. ‘’ We don’t know it’s him.’’ Marcus adds.

Brooke shows him the card. ‘’No, it’s his driver’s licence!’’ She says. 

‘’So how do you know that somebody didn’t kill him and take his ID?’’ Marcus says. Brooke exhales and looks at him, panicked. ‘’OK, _you’re_ the one that said this was a lock-down. Every man for himself.’’ He once again tells her.

Brooke looks away, torn. ‘’She can’t leave him out there!’’ Millie says.

A girl stands up. ‘’Don’t open it.’’ She says

Everyone spares her a brief glance. ‘’You’re not opening that door.’’ Marcus says.

Brooke who is now distracted says ‘’Shut up, shut up!  (Sighs)  Just…’’ She leans down close to the door. ‘’Broody.’’ She says low through the door.

Lucas from the other side answers back. ‘’Pretty girl.’’

Brooke sighs in relief and stands back. ‘’It’s him.’’ She tells the group. 

She turns the lock and Marcus lunges for the door. ’’No way. Get away from th-‘’ He tries to say.

Skills grabs hold of him and shoves his against the wall. ‘’If she says it’s him, it’s him.  (To Brooke)  Open the door.’’ Skills says. Skills lets go of Marcus and Brooke opens the door. Lucas stands there with Mouth. He sees her and walks in. 

‘’On my god. Come here.’’ Lucas says as he hugs Brooke. ‘’You OK?’’ Lucas asks Brooke. Mouth closes the door and locks it again.

‘’Yeah, what’s going _on_ out there?’’ Brooke asks.

‘’ I don’t know. We’re getting outta here, OK? _All_ of us. Let’s go.’’ Lucas says.

‘’Don’t!’’ Jimmy says. Everyone stops and looks at him slowly. He’s standing there with a gun held out to all of them. The fear is back in his face. Brooke reaches back for Lucas. Mouth gapes and backs away too. ‘’Nobody’s going anywhere.’’ Jimmy says. Abby Brown moves closer to the wall and eyes the gun with dread. Each of the students support looks of mingled fear and panic. As Jimmy holds the gun out pointing it at the people in the room. ‘’Get away from the door!’’ Jimmy says.

Mouth can’t believe it. ‘’Jimmy?’’ Mouth asks confused.

‘’ _Do_ it, Mouth!’’ Jimmy says angrily.

Everyone moves away from the door and Lucas holds a hand out. ‘’Alright, alright. Just chill out, man.’’ Lucas says.

‘’Everyone get away from the door!’’ Jimmy shouted.

Brooke looks back. Mouth shakes his head in pity. ‘’Oh, Jimmy, what’d you _do_?’’ Mouth asks.

‘’Move _back_ , Skills.’’ Jimmy says ignoring Mouth.

‘’Or what, you gonna shoot me? We used to be _friends_ , dawg.’’ Skills said.

‘’Yeah, _used_ to be.’’ Jimmy says.

‘’So, it’s like that? Aright.’’ Skills says.

‘’Jim, ya can’t do this.’’ Mouth says.

‘’It’s a little late for that, Mouth.’’ Jimmy says sadly.

‘’I can’t be here.’’ Abby said tearfully.

‘’Look, man, just let us go. I’m sorry I called you ‘fat-ass’.’’ Marcus said.

‘’It’s a little late for that, too! ‘’ Jimmy said angrily. His eyes are red and he takes a moment before addressing Lucas who is trying to shield Brooke. ‘’How bout _you_ , hero?  (Pause)  Are you _scared_?!’’ Jimmy asks.

 ‘’Yeah. I’m scared.’’ Lucas says.

 ‘’Good! Welcome to _my_ world.’’ Jimmy says. He panics and turns away. He doesn’t know what to do. ‘’Alright.’’ He adds. He walks around the teacher’s desk, still pointing the gun, and opens one of the drawers. He grabs some tape and walks back. ‘’Alright, this is what we’re gonna _do_. (Throws the tape at Lucas) You’re gonna tape a line down the centre of the room.’’ Lucas catches the tape and looks down at it. He looks slowly up at Jimmy. ‘’GO ON!!’’ Jimmy says.

Brooke grabs hold of Lucas again. ‘’Why’re you doing this?’’ Abby asked as she began to sob.

‘’You’re Abby Brown, right?’’ Jimmy asks. She doesn’t answer and he takes it for assent. ‘’ What’s _my_ name?’’ Jimmy asks again.

‘’Jim?’’ Abby says scared as Jimmy points the gun at her.

‘’My _full_ name!’’ Jimmy asks harshly. She doesn’t know. ‘’Come _on_! _Who_ am I?’’ Jimmy asks.

‘’I don’t know.’’ Abby says as she began to cry.

‘’You’re the guy from the time capsule.’’ Millie says.

‘’Jimmy Edwards! You’re Jimmy Edwards. And you’re a _good_ guy. And you are _better_ than this.’’ Brooke asks.

‘’Just shut up, all of you! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!’’ Jimmy shouts.

‘’Jimmy, seven hostages in the tutor centre? That’s not _you_.’’ Brooke says.

‘’What’re you doing? What’s in your pocket?’’ Jimmy asks.

‘’Nothing.’’ Brooke said guiltily.

‘’WHAT’S IN YOUR POCK-‘’ Jimmy shouts at her.

‘’Hey, OK, stop pointing the gun at her, alright?’’ Lucas says as he holds out the baseball bat in front of her.

‘’It’s just my phone, OK?’’ Brooke says.

‘’GIVE it to me. Throw it here.’’ Jimmy shouts at Brooke. Brooke throws him the phone, tears running down her face. Jimmy catches it and looks at the screen. It shows 911. The call has been connected for half a minute. ‘’Ah, Brooke. I used to _like_ you.’’ Jimmy says. Lucas moves forward, worried for Brooke as Jimmy answers the call. ‘’Hi, 911? Yeah, here’s the thing; if _anyone_ comes even _remotely_ close to this school, we start shooting students. (Pause) You hear me?’’ Jimmy says into the phone. Mouth gapes at what Jimmy’s just said. Millie looks sideways and Abby Brown continues to cry. ‘’You come in here, your kids die.’’ Jimmy says into the phone. He waits a beat before throwing the phone against the far wall. It shatters. He turns back around quickly. ‘’Alright, I want everyone’s cell phones! Let’s GO!’’ Jimmy says. Everyone feels around for their phones. Everyone throws their phones to him. ‘’The baseball bat too, come ON!’’ Jimmy shouts to Lucas. Lucas gives up the bat. Jimmy notices that Lucas didn’t throw a phone. ‘’Where’s your phone, Scott?’’ Jimmy asks Lucas.

‘’I don’t-I don’t have it with me.’’ Lucas answers. Jimmy retracts the gun slightly; distrust written all over his face. ‘’You can check me if you _want_.’’ Lucas adds.

‘’Just tape the line.’’ Jimmy says. He points the gun at Lucas. Lucas looks back at Brooke before moving forward and doing as he’s told. Brooke moves to Mouth, a hand to her mouth. Lucas sticks the end to the floor and pulls the roll back.

**TREE HILL HIGH–PARKING LOT**

The cops are putting up yellow crime tape to stop people from crossing it and going into the school. Reporters and people are standing around. Sirens blare in the distance. ‘’You’re kidding me, right? How the hell can a kid just _waltz_ into a high school with a handgun? Where the hell’s the security? The metal detectors?’’ Dan said. His nephew who has been enough in his life was in there.

‘’Security guards carry night-sticks, Dan. Handguns scare people. They need probable cause to shake a kid down because, god forbid, we violate their rights.’’ Principal Turner says. ‘’And as far as metal detectors go, the school board, which I believe _you’re_ on, voted against them.’’ Principal Turner Said.

‘’Voted against them – why?’’ Dan asked.

‘’Because they make the school look unsafe.’’ Principal Turner said.

‘’Nine-one-one’s got a possible identification on one of the shooters.’’ A detective said.

**THE GYM–SEATING AREA**

A woman walks across the floor, looking frantic. ‘’Jimmy Edwards?!’’ Mary Edwards calls for her son.

Another woman calls for her son. ‘’Phillip?! Phillip Wrench?!’’

All of the students that were safely taken from the school are in the gym. Parents a milling around, looking for their children. ‘’Look, I just wanna go home, OK?’’ Rachel said tiredly. Her arms are crossed. She’s looking at a cop who is writing things down.

‘’Not without a parent.’’ A cop said.

Rachel rolls her eyes. ‘’But my parents don’t _live_ here.’’ Rachel said.

‘’Then I guess you’ll _be_ here for a while.’’ The cop says.

He walks away and Rachel pulls out her phone and starts dialling. ‘’Come on, pick up.’’ She finishes dialling and holds the phone to her ear.

Jimmy’s mum is still looking for him. ‘’Jimmy Edwards.’’ Mary Edwards calls tearfully.

A cop comes up to her. ‘’Mary Edwards?’’ The cop asks.

She looks at him as he stops in front of her. ‘’Yes’’ Mary Edwards answers.

 ‘’Could you come with me, please?’’ The cop asks.

 ‘’Is my son OK?’’ Mary Edwards asks hopefully.

 ‘’Please listen; come with me, ma’am.’’ The cop asks. Her smile falls. She looks as he walks away.

**THE LIBRARY**

Jake touches Peyton’s leg carefully and moves a bit of her torn jeans. She cries out in pain. Jake winces.

 ‘’God!’’ Peyton cries out.

Jake looks ahead worriedly. ‘’You’re bleeding pretty good; we’re gonna have to put some pressure on it.’’ Jake says.

 ‘’Jake? (Pause) It was Luke’s friend.’’ Peyton tells him. Jake looks at her. ‘’The one from the time capsule.’’ Peyton adds. She’s still crying. ‘’He had the gun.’’ Jake looks on in shock. ‘’But he didn’t look evil or angry. (Pause) He just looked scared.’’ Peyton said.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Jimmy has his hand on the handle of the open drawer. All five phones are in there and they are all ringing simultaneously. Jimmy slams the drawer shut. Mouth’s head jerks and he looks up. He is completely defeated. Everybody is sitting at a seat. Jimmy walks around, still pointing the gun. ‘’Alright, nobody _crosses_ that line! (Points to the taped line). Brooke looks at him; scared. ‘’If anybody does… (Skills sits there and listens. Abby Brown is leaning against a filing cabinet, sitting on the floor.) ...just don’t.’’ Jimmy said.

 ‘’Or what, Jim?’’ Lucas asks him. Brooke and Lucas are sitting together next to the round tables. They are separated from the rest. ‘’ Would you really _do_ that? Would you shoot us?’’ Lucas asks.

(Phones are still ringing.) ‘’Don’t _talk_ to me, Luke.’’ Jimmy says.

‘’Coz I don’t think that you _would_.’’ Lucas says.

‘’Right. When’s the last time we hung out?’’ Jimmy asks Lucas. Jimmy turns and points the gun at Mouth. ‘’You’re as bad as my best friend Mouth who _totally_ blew me off!’’ Jimmy says.

Mouth looks at him with pain in his eyes. Jimmy looks around nervously. Mouth is sitting with Millie. ‘’You didn’t wanna _do_ anything.’’ Mouth says shaking his head tearfully.

‘’You tell yourself that but you changed and you _know_ it!’’ Jimmy says. He waves the gun around. ‘’You became just like the rest of them. Jimmy adds.

‘’Don’t do that. (almost crying)  _Don’t_ make him feel guilty for living his life. This is _not_ his fault. (pause) This is _your_ fault!’’ Millie says.

‘’No, it’s _your_ fault! You think this is what I _wanted_? (pause) What, you think I… I got up today and _wanted_ this?! I just wanted it to stop.’’ Jimmy says. ‘’This is kinda screwed up, huh, Skills?’’ Jimmy asks Skills.

‘’It’s more than ‘kinda’, dawg.’’ Skills says. Skills is sitting at the same table as Mouth and Millie. ‘’For real.’’ Skills adds.

‘’We _could_ charge you.’’ Marcus says. Jimmy looks sideways at Marcus. ‘’You know?’’ Marcus adds. Marcus is leaning against the wall and walks slowly towards Jimmy. ‘’We all charge you at once, no way you’d shoot us all.’’ Marcus adds.

Jimmy looks at him pityingly. ‘’Yeah, you’re probably right, but… who’s gonna be first?’’ Jimmy says. He slowly moves the gun around, trying to pick a person. ‘’Besides, even if you get past _me_ , the others will get you.’’ Jimmy adds.

Abby Brown looks at him, terrified. She’s not looking well.

‘’ _Are_ there others, Jim?’’ Brooke asks.

Lucas worries about her lack of fear. ‘’No, no, no. (looks at Jimmy) I was out there.  (pause) It’s just _you_.’’ Lucas says.

 ‘’You think so? (pause) You really think _I’m_ the only one?’’ Jimmy asks. Jimmy walks forwards, aiming the gun at Lucas. ‘’Then ask yourself this;  you ever treat someone like _crap_ in this school, or left anyone out? You ever broken up with someone in the time it takes to… _pass_ a note and disappear?! Or talk trash behind their back?! Or maybe you just ignored it all. You know, while you worry about the big _game_ \- (Lucas shakes his head.) or the _prom_ or… the _bake_ sale for the pep-club. YOU ask yourselves that! And _then_ you tell me; ‘is anyone else out there’!’’ Jimmy says. (Another phone starts up and the ringtone is irritating.) Whose _phone_ is that?!’’ Jimmy asks.

‘’It’s mine. (pause) It’s the ringtone for my mom.’’ Marcus answered.

Jimmy slams the gun onto the desk and yanks the drawer open. ‘’God, I hate this!’’ Jimmy says. He grabs the phone and pulls it out, answering it. ‘’Yeah, open your eyes; you’re son’s a _dick_!’’ He throws that phone against the wall too. Marcus looks at him in disbelief. Jimmy answers another ringing phone. ‘’Open your eyes!’’ Jimmy says. Then throws that one against the wall too. (Mouth closes his eyes and lets his head fall against his hand. Brooke imitates the move. ‘’Open your eyes!’’ He says again. He says the same thing and throws each phone against the wall. ‘’Open your eyes!’’ As Jimmy throws the last one, Marcus charges for him. Jimmy sees him and quickly grabs the gun. He points the gun straight at Marcus’ face. Everyone stands up. ‘’Think I’m playing around?’’ Jimmy asks.

‘’Whoa, whoa. Just chill out.’’ Lucas says.

’’Jimmy, _please_!’’ Brooke says.

‘’You’re not gonna do it.’’ Marcus say coldly.

‘’Shut up! Don’t _push_ me.’’ Jimmy says.

 ‘’Skills, help me out here.’’ Lucas asks.

Skills walks forward. ‘’Yo, Marcus, man.’’ Skills says.

 ‘’You better _back_ him up!’’ Jimmy says.

 ‘’LISTEN TO HIM!’’ Millie calls out.

 ‘’YOU’RE NOT GONNA DO IT!’’ Marcus says.

 ‘’Marcus!’’ Skills Calls out.

 ‘’WHAT?!’’ Marcus answers.

Marcus turns around and Skills punches him hard in the face. He goes down. Skills looks at Lucas. ‘’That help you out?’’ Skills asks Jimmy.

Jimmy doesn’t know where to point the gun. ‘’Behind the _line_!’’ Jimmy says. Everyone back away but Lucas and Skills take their time. ‘’ _Move_ , Skills.’’ Jimmy says. Skills doesn’t. ‘’Get behind the line!!’’ Jimmy says.

Abby Brown leans against the filing cabinet for support and cries. Everybody shuffles around.

**TREE HILL HIGH–PARKING LOT**

The mayor walks forward, to a detective. ‘’Look, Greaves, with all due respect, (stops in front of him)  you know where this Edwards kid is at; you need to get control of the situation and get _somebody_ into that school.’’ the mayor says as he points at the school.

‘’We know where _one_ kid’s at. (pause) Now, can you guarantee me that’s the only kid who walked into that school with a gun this morning?’’ Detective Greaves says. The mayor glares and the detective continues. ‘’Look, Mayor, this is a static situation – if and when it becomes active, we will intervene. But until then… there’s a mandated procedure; we secure the area, we wait for the crisis negotiator and we pray to god that Tree Hill High doesn’t become just another catchphrase that people only whisper about for the rest of time.’’ Greaves says.

The detective walks away. The mayor watches him. Dan stops next to the mayor. ‘’Is it true? Is it… is it Jimmy Edwards?’’ Dan asks.

The mayor nods. ‘’One of them.’’ The mayor asks.

Dan sighs and shakes his head. ‘’I know him. He’s-he’s not a bad kid.’’ Dan says.

The mayor spares his old friend a look for the first time. ‘’He is _now_.’’ The mayor says bluntly.

The mayor walks away this time, leaving Dan watching after him. Dan sighs again and walks to Karen who is distraught, leaning against the van. ‘’Hey!’’Dan says. 

Karen looks at him before looking down again. Dan puts a hand on her shoulder. ‘’I-I don’t even know what Lucas is wearing. Um,… the policeman asked and… (sobs) I couldn’t even tell him what Lucas was wearing! (cries more) I didn’t even get a… a chance to say _goodbye_!’’ Karen tells Dan.

‘’You’re not gonna have to.’’ Dan says as he stands in front of her. Karen nods. ‘’You’re not gonna have to.’’ Dan adds. She sniffs and nods again; more sure this time. They hug and she still cries.

**THE GYM–BLEACHERS**

A laptop is on one of the bleachers and is playing Jimmy’s recording. ‘’The truth is,-every day I have to come to this school… is one less day I have to come _back_.’’ Jimmy says through the laptop.

‘’That’s excellent. I wanna air this with a live feed. I’ll get student reactions; their emotions. There’s gold here.’’ The reporter says into her phone.

A hand shuts the laptop; cutting off Jimmy’s recording harshly. ‘’A little insensitive, don’t you think?’’ Rachel says.

‘’And _you_ might be?’’ The reporter asks.

‘’Rachel Gatina. Member of the Raven’s cheerleaders.’’ Rachel answers.

The reporter gives her cameraman a looks before standing with her mic. ‘’I’m here with Raven’s cheerleader– Rachel Gatina.’’ The reporter says. Rachel looks away, disbelievingly, before walking forward. ’’Rachel, can you put into words how you might be feeling about this tragedy?’’ The reporter asks as she holds the mic out.

Rachel glares at her before her expression changes to sadness. ‘’You should be ashamed of yourself.’’ Rachel says before walking away and leaving the reporter looking guilty.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Mouth, Millie and Skills are still sitting at the table. Abby is on the floor against the wall and Marcus is on the filing cabinet, with a drink. ‘’You might wanna duck.’’ Marcus says.

Jimmy’s smoking. He looks sideways. ‘’Nah, it’s just the reporters. We’re all part of this circus now.’’ Skills says.

 ‘’Hey, can I ask you a question?’’ Lucas asks. Jimmy continues to smoke. ‘’What do you _want_ to happen?’’ Lucas asks again.

 ‘’What do I want to _happen_?! Uh,… yeah, (mocks)  I-I wanna crap a million and a plane ticket to Bolivia!’’ Jimmy says.

 ‘’Maybe you could just give up.’’ Millie says.

 ‘’Ah, yeah, that’s it; I’ll just… call a _do_ -over.’’ Jimmy says.

 ‘’Why not? You didn’t hurt anybody. (pause) Did you?’’ Millie asks.

Jimmy takes another drag and looks away. ‘’Did you shoot anyone, Jimmy?’’ Mouth asks gently.

Jimmy puts the fag out in the paperclip tub. ‘’I don’t know.’’ Jimmy says.

 ‘’You don’t have a record, Jim. You’re a good student and you’re a minor.’’ Brooke tells him.

 ‘’Yeah. Man, maybe this isn’t… as bad as you think.’’ Lucas says. Lucas quite obviously doesn’t believe that. Jimmy looks around. Marcus laughs.

‘’You’re kidding, right?’’ Marcus asks. Abby Brown is looking a lot worse. ‘’The guy shot up a _school_!’’ He adds.

 ‘’Would you _shut_ up, man?!’’Skills says.

 ‘’ _You_ shut up! I’m not lying for _him_.’’ Marcus says. Jimmy glares at him. ‘’Pointed a gun at my head and threatened to kill me. I hope they fry his ass.’’ Marcus adds.

‘’Hey, what’s _wrong_ with you?’’ Abby asks. Mouth looks back at her. ‘’He’s just a kid. We’re all… just kids and we just have this life and the things you say and do; we feel that!’’ Abby says crying. Marcus looks at her and rolls his eyes. ‘’How can you have so much _hate_ in your heart? (pause) How can you _act_ like is doesn’t matter? It _does_ matter!’’ Abby asks. Jimmy looks away sadly. ‘’What happened to us, huh? We’re just… kids! We can’t _be_ like this. (shakes her head) It’s not _possible_!’’ Abby says before breaking down.

Brooke looks at her with tears in her eyes.

‘’Seven-hundred days.’’ Millie says. ‘’High school. (pause) Out of twenty or thirty thousand. (pause) Can’t you see past that?!’’ Jimmy looks away. ‘’It’s only seven-hundred days.’’ Millie says.

‘’Yeah, and how many of these _days_ … do _I_ get back. (pause) Do I get back the days I got _spit_ on? (pause) Or the day I learned to look at the floor when I _walk_ the halls?’’ Jimmy said his voice is hard and Brooke looks down. ‘’Or how bout the day my dad came to pick me up and saw me getting my _ass_ kicked on the quad, and realised _his_ son was a _loser_?!’’ Jimmy adds. Mouth looks down. ‘’You ever see the look in your father’s eyes when he _realises_ that?’’ Jimmy asks sadly. Lucas shakes his head in pity. ‘’Do I get _that_ day back? (inhales) Coz I saw that same look the day he left me and my mom!’’ Jimmy asks. Jimmy looks away briefly. Abby Brown is still against the wall; crying silently.

‘’That sucks, man.’’ Lucas says. Abby looks at him. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Lucas says.

 ‘’It’s great, you’re sorry. (pause) Well you can _forget_ it! This ain’t… breakfast club! You know, we’re not all gonna… fire up a _joint_ and be pals, I mean, let’s _face_ it, this is the most _any_ of us have talked in four years! And we all know if I don’t have this _GUN_ , it never happens.’’ Jimmy says as he shakes the gun manically.

‘’Look, people suck, OK?’’ Marcus says. Everyone looks down. ‘’It’s just high school, man.’’ Marcus says.

‘’Yeah, there’s always college, right?’’ Jimmy says.

‘’MIT. Remember, Jim?’’ Mouth says.

‘’They rejected me. And you know why? Not enough _activities_.’’ Jimmy says. Mouth looks away. ‘’Yeah, I guess Tree Hill _fight_ club doesn’t count.’’ Jimmy says

‘’You know, one school is not the end of the world.’’ Lucas says.

‘’Yeah, it is for me. It’s the end of _my_ world.’’ Jimmy tells him.

‘’So, what; all this because you didn’t get into _college_? All this because you’re not popular?’’ Marcus asks.

‘’No. (pause) All this because I’m _tired_ of it.’’ Jimmy says. Confused, Jimmy turns away, still pointing the gun at his hostages.

**THE LIBRARY**

Jake and Peyton are still hiding behind one of the low bookshelves. Her head is lolling sideways and she’s a lot paler than before. ‘’I’m tired, Jake.’’ Peyton says. Jake looks at her. ‘’Are you tired?’’ Peyton asks Jake.

‘’Yeah, but you gotta stay awake, alright?’’ Jake says concerned. She nods. ‘’Talk to me about… tell me about a good day.’’ Jake asks.

 ‘’We had a snow day… sixth grade. Do you remember?’’ Jake nods and smiles. She smiles too. ‘’It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away. (pause)  And Rachel, (smiles sadly) she came over. We made a snow fort – with a tunnel.’’ Peyton says. Jake turns away and laughs. ‘’And we stayed inside there all day. (pause) And it seemed so safe; like… everything was OK. Like everything our world was about to become; (shakes her head) maybe we could just _stop_ it. (pause) And stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold… (almost crying) kinda like now. (nods) They’re gonna come now.’’ Peyton says.

‘’Who?’’ Jake asks confused.

‘’All of them; the reporters… and the psychologists and the analysts and the so-called _experts_. And they’re gonna try to make sense of this.’’ Peyton asks. ‘’But they’re not gonna be able to. (pause) And even if we _do_ make it outta here, we’re always gonna carry it with us. (weakly) It’s never gonna be the same.’’ Peyton says. She breathes harshly and focuses on him properly for the first time in a while. ‘’It’s not glass, is it? (pause) In my leg.’’ Peyton asks him.

‘’No,  (shakes his head)  it’s a bullet.  (pause)  Now I _may_ have to get you outta here, OK?’’ Jake says. She looks at him. ‘’But _nothing_ will happen to you. I promise.’’ Jake tells her.

‘’You’re always saving me.’’ Peyton tells Jake.

‘’Somebody’s got to.’’ Jake says.

‘’If I say…  (looks back)  I love you, right now; will you hold it against me? Coz I’ve lost a lotta blood.’’ Peyton says.

Jake smiles at her.

‘’Come here.’’ Peyton says. Jake moves closer and she kisses him. She looks at him for a second. ‘’Just in case you can’t keep your promise.’’ Peyton tells him smiling. Peyton’s eyes close and her breathing turns shallower.

**THE GYM–THE COURT**

A girl stands there, hugging her parents. Rachel is sitting on the bench, watching the trio with her arms and legs crossed.

‘’That warm your heart?’’ The reporter asks. Rachel looks sideways at the approaching reporter before looking away uncaringly. The reporter stops beside her but remains standing. ‘’You think Anyone would tune in for _that_ every night? ‘’ The reporter asks.

 ‘’Have you _seen_ the ratings for 7 th Heaven?’’ Rachel says before looking away.

The reporter sits next to her. ‘’We’re a country obsessed with tragedy, Rachel. So if examining tragedy makes me part of the problem, then so be it.  (pause)  But let me ask you something; how much time have _you_ spent with Jimmy Edwards over the last four years?’’ The reporter asks. Rachel looks away. ‘’So maybe I’m not the only one who should be ashamed.’’ The reporter asks.

Rachel tries to hold it back but her face crumbles and she starts to cry. The reporter stands up and leaves. Rachel looks up, trying to force the tears back down.

‘’Rachel?’’ Mrs Farrell called. Rachel looks sideways again, at the woman who called her name. The woman stops at her.  ‘’Hi, I’m Glenda’s mom. I was wondering if you’d seen her.’’ Mrs Farrell asks Rachel.

‘’Um… I’m sorry. I don’t know anyone-.’’ Rachel says.

‘’Glenda Farrell – she’s in your class. She said you were friends.’’ Mrs Farrell says.

’Glenda! I thought you said Brenda. I’m sorry.  (stands)  Um,  (nods)  sure. I’ll find her.’’ Rachel said.

Rachel walks past her before looking back for a beat. She continues on her way. Mrs. Farrell looks on worriedly. Rachel walks out of the gym and holds onto one of the posts for support. She covers her mouth with her hand and cries. She sobs hard.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Abby Brown is still leaning against the wall and looking a lot worse than before. ‘’I need to get outta here.’’ Abby says.

‘’Yeah, me too, can we get a hall pass?’’ Marcus says sparing her a glance.

The school bell rings, signalling the end of the first class. Jimmy looks around. He’s sitting on the front desk. ‘’Has it only been an hour? It seems like it’s been longer than that.’’ Jimmy says.

‘’I have Current Events this period.’’ Millie says.

‘’I think this counts.’’ Brooke tells Millie.

Lucas looks at Jimmy. ‘’Edwards, where’re _you_ supposed to be right now?’’ Lucas asks.

‘’I’m supposed to be in AP English but I stopped going.’’ Jimmy says.

‘’Why?’’ Brooke asks.

‘’Well, because I missed a couple of weeks about three months ago and I couldn’t catch up.  (pause)  You see, one day, I spent a whole day in this school without a single person looking at me or talking to me. And I realised that was the _best_ day I’d had in a long time; the day that nobody noticed me at all. The day I stopped being there.  (nods)  That was the best day. Well, that was kinda depressing so… I went home and took an _anti_ depressant.’’ Jimmy tells them all. Brooke looks at him, eyebrows furrowed. ‘’And then I took another one… and then, for fun, I took twelve more.’’ Jimmy says. Mouth looks down before burying his head in his arms. Abby Brown cries silently. ‘’My mom and the doctors called it an accident. And then, two weeks later, when I got back to school;  (pause as he shakes his head)  nobody noticed. It was like I’d never left.’’ Jimmy tells them. Mouth finally looks up, his face red from crying. ‘’I guess that’s the up-side of not being there in the first place, right? Nobody misses you when you’re gone.’’ Jimmy says.

Mouth shakes his head and cries. ’’It’s not supposed to be this way.  (pause)  The artists and the scientists and poets; _none_ of them fit in at seventeen.  (pause)  You’re supposed to get past it.  (pause)  Adults – they see kids killing kids and… they know it’s a tragedy because they used to _be_ those kids; the bullies and the beaten and the loners.’’ Mouth says. Jimmy cries and puts and arm to his face. ‘’You’re supposed to get past it.’’ Mouth says. Jimmy rubs at his face. ‘’You’re supposed to live long enough to _take_ it back!’’ Mouth says as he shakes his head. ‘’Just take it all back.’’ Mouth adds.

**THE GYM–BENCHES**

Rachel walks up to a girl who is sitting alone on one of the bleachers.

 ‘’Excuse me.’’ Rachel asks.

The girls look at her.

 ‘’Are _you_ Glenda?’’ Rachel asks.

The girl looks at her and smiles. ‘’Yeah.’’ Glenda answers.

‘’OK. Your mom’s here.’’ Rachel asks relieved.

‘’Oh, I know. I just…  (nods)  I thought I’d stay here a little while longer.’’ Glenda says.

Interested, Rachel sits down. ‘’Why?’’ Rachel asks.

‘’Sometimes I think she takes me for granted.  (pause)  Like it wouldn’t matter if I wasn’t here.’’ Glenda says. Rachel looks at her, understanding. ‘’I guess I just wanted her to be afraid of losing me. You know?  (pause)  _Feel_ it a little.  (looks down)  I don’t know, that’s pretty horrible, isn’t it?’’ Glenda asks Rachel.

‘’Not really.’’ Rachel says.

Glenda smiles. ‘’Well, I guess I better go.’’ Glenda says as she grabs her things and stands.

‘’Hey, Glenda?’’ Rachel calls. Glenda looks down at her. ‘’I’m really sorry I don’t know you.’’ Rachel told her.

‘’That’s OK. I know you.’’ Glenda said with a smile as she shrugs.

Glenda walks away and Rachel pulls her phone out. She dials a number and holds the phone to her ear. The line clicks and connects. Rachel is on her phone, ‘’Hey, I’m really sorry to call.’’

**TREE HILL HIGH–QUAD**

Frantic people, reporters, emergency personnel and the EMS teams are gathered outside the school. ‘’OK.’’ Karen says into her phone. She shuts the phone and turns to Dan. ‘’That was Rachel. They won’t release her without an adult but I-‘’ Karen said.

‘’It’s OK. I’ll wait here.’’ Dan told her. Karen looks at him imploringly. ‘’Hey,… it’s gonna be OK. (pause) I’m not gonna let anything happen to our boy.’’ Dan told her. Karen nods. ‘’Come here.’’ Dan says as he pulls her into a hug.

**TREE HILL HIGH-CORRIDOR**

A cop car with flashing lights is visible through the window. A helicopter can be heard flying above the school. Bags and books are still lying haphazardly across the floor.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Jimmy lets go of the blinds and steps away from the window. ‘’You shouldn’t have come back for me. I love you for doing it but… I wish you were safe.’’ Brooke tells Lucas.

‘’I don’t wanna be safe without you.’’ Lucas says as he held Brooke’s hand tightly.

‘’I heard what you said, Scott;  (they both look at him)  in the time capsule, about Brooke and your parents and brothers.’’ Jimmy tells him. Lucas looks away. ‘’Guys like you can get away with it.’’ Jimmy says.

‘’Oh, guys like me, huh? You can pass judgment about guys like me all you want but somebody stereotypes you and there’s gunplay?’’ Lucas says.

‘’Whatever. Your _worst_ day in this place would be my _best_ day.’’ Jimmy said to Lucas.

‘’OK, OK, maybe so. Alright, maybe it is easier for me and my friends. But, you know what, that doesn’t make what you’re doing right, does it? This is _wrong_ , man; all of this. And I think you _know_ that.’’ Lucas says to Jimmy.

‘’ Abby, (everyone looks at her) you OK?’’ Brooke asks the teen.

Abby Brown is looking sickly and moving back and forth slightly. ‘’I’m fine.’’ Abby says.

Brooke frowns and stands. She looks back at Jimmy for a beat before walking to Abby. She touches Abby’s forehead. ‘’No, you’re not.’’ Brooke says. Brooke takes hold of Abby’s hand. She has a bracelet on which has ‘diabetes’ written across it. ‘’You’re diabetic!? Where’s your insulin?’’ Brooke asked Abby shocked.

‘’What’s wrong with her?’’ Jimmy asks.

Brooke glances back, ‘’She’s diabetic!’’ she informs Jimmy. Turning back to Abby she adds, ‘’Where is it?’’

‘’In my locker! Across the quad. (to Jimmy) I’m sorry.’’ Abby said faintly.

‘’Oh, no, no, no,  (shakes his head) forget it! It’s impossible.’’ Jimmy says.

‘’You could let her go.’’ Millie says.

‘’Yeah, you got us, dawg.’’ Skills says.

‘’Jimmy, she’s really sick.’’ Brooke tells them.

‘’Let her go, Jim.’’ Mouth asks him.

‘’Yeah, let her go.’’ Lucas says.

Jimmy was torn. ‘’ _Un_ believable! (points the gun again) Alright, just you, come on.’’ Jimmy says.

‘’Come on, Abby.’’ Brooke says to Abby as she reached out her hand to help her up. Brooke and Mouth help her to the door. Marcus stands too.

‘’Hey, I’m sick too. Seriously, I feel terrible.’’ Marcus says to them all.

 ‘’Stay behind the line!’’ Jimmy says. Mouth jumps and stops. Jimmy says to Abby  ‘’Come on.’’

Brooke and Mouth back up as Abby walks forward. Jimmy opens the door and Brooke and Mouth walk back to their seats. Abby stops at the doorway and turns to look at them – pale faced and sweaty. ‘’GO on before I change my mind!.’’ Jimmy tells Abby.

Abby visibly jumps. ‘’I’m scared.’’ Abby says.

‘’Of what?’’ Jimmy asks.

‘‘The others.’’ Abby says tearfully. Jimmy looks at her sadly.

‘’ _Are_ there others, Jim?’’ Brooke asks.

Jimmy looks down at the taped line and says. ‘’Does this feel well planned to you?’’ Everyone shuffles in their seats. Jimmy breathes harshly. He looks at Abby kindly.  ‘’Go.’’ Jimmy whispers

Abby smiles, backs up and moves down the corridor slowly. She looks into the tutor centre as she walks. Finally she faces forward. Jimmy watches her. Abby starts running down the corridor.

**THE LIBRARY**

Peyton’s head drops on Jake’s shoulder as she passes out.

**THE GYM–THE COURT**

Rachel hugs Karen and cries.

**THE LIBRARY**

Jake is up at the entrance to the library. He pushes the heavy book drop which he has used to barricade the door shut.  

**TREE HILL HIGH–CORRIDOR**

Abby Brown continues to run down the corridor and around the corner. Jimmy watches her longingly. In the background, Lucas is on his phone, texting. Jimmy turns back and spots Lucas. ‘’Hey!’’ Jimmy shouts. Lucas drops his phone and holds his hands up. Pointing the gun at Lucas, ‘’ What’re you doing? You said you didn’t have a phone! Who’d you call?!’’ Jimmy added. Jimmy looks back to the doorway, panicked. ‘’They better not come in here!’’ He says once more.

**TREE HILL HIGH–QUAD**

‘’I just got a text message from Lucas. He says this kid is the only one. They’re in the tutor centre.  And it’s Jimmy Edwards.’’ Dan says. Shane nods and makes a noise of assent. ‘’Look, Shane, I know we’ve had our differences lately but… you’ve gotta let me try to talk to him. I know this kid. If they go in there,… he’s gonna get spooked and this thing’s gonna turn out bad. Please, just let me try.’’ Dan asked the mayor

Shane shakes his head decidedly. Shane begins to walk away says, ‘’No way. It’s too dangerous.’’

Dan grabs hold of Shane’s arm. ‘’Shane... please. You can get me in there. Nobody has to know.’’ Dan asks an old friend he went to school with,

**TUTOR CENTER**

Jimmy bangs once on the shut door – hard. ‘’I should have known it was all about the gun.  (walks forward, pointing it manically)  So what, do I have to pull the _trigger_ again for you to take me seriously?’’ Jimmy says to them.

‘’No! It’s not.’’ Lucas says.

‘’Edwards, come on, man.’’ Skills says.

‘’I _promise_ you, whoever steps into that hallway… is gonna die!’’ Jimmy tells them. He points the gun forward again.

**TREE HILL HIGH-HALLWAY**

Jake carries an unconscious Peyton out of the library and into the hallway. Jake whispers to Peyton, ‘’ Got ya.’’ He steps away from the door and it bangs shut. Jake winces at the loud noise.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Jimmy’s head jerks up as he hears the noise. Everybody listens quietly. ‘’I guess that’s my cue.’’ Jimmy says slightly psychotic as he walks to the door.

Millie says pleading, ‘’Don’t!  (crying)  Just stop(!) Change it.  (shakes her head)  Don’t do this.’’

Jimmy closes his eyes, uncaring.

‘’Please, Jim. Just turn yourself in. I can go with you. This can’t be happening.’’ Mouth tells the boy he used to be best friends with.

‘’Yo, Edwards, man. It don’t have to be like this, dawg.’’ Skills tells Jimmy.

Jimmy nods and says, ‘’Yeah, I think it does.’’ Jimmy turns to the door, unlocks it and opens it.

Brooke who watches tearfully, speaks softly ‘’Jimmy!’’

Jimmy looks at them and says, ‘’You know, they’re gonna remember me as a monster.  (pause)  I wonder how they’ll remember all of you.’’

He backs out of the room and turns to face the corridor. Brooke turns to Lucas and buries her face in his shoulder. Mouth cries openly.

**TREE HILL HIGH–HALLWAY**

Jimmy walks down the corridor slowly, gun pointed towards the floor.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Marcus looks forward, soberly. Skills watches the door where Jimmy just exited.

**TREE HILL HIGH–HALLWAY**

Jimmy continues to walk.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Millie has tear tracks down her face and they all wait.

**TREE HILL HIGH–HALLWAY**

Jake carries Peyton to the door where she was shot. He looks through the glass and sees no one. He opens the door. Jimmy sees him and points the gun at them. ‘’Hey, where do you think you’re going?!’’ Jimmy says with the gun still pointing at them.

Jake stops at the door and looks at Jimmy worriedly. ‘’She’s bleeding.’’ Jake tells Jimmy.

‘’THE SCHOOL’S ON _LOCK_ DOWN!’’ Jimmy screams at Jake.

‘’I know, Jim.  (pause)  But if I don’t get her outta here, she’s gonna die.’’ Jake says.

‘’I didn’t mean to hurt her.’’ Jimmy says sadly.

Dan enters from a side door. ‘’We know that, Jimmy.’’ Dan says.

Jimmy who is frantic shouts, ‘’ WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS!?! THE SCHOOL’S ON LOCKDOWN!! Jimmy points the gun at Dan.

‘’Please, Jimmy, just… please just let them go and… you and I can talk about this.  (pause)  She’s hurt, Jimmy.’’ Dan says.

‘’I didn’t mean it.’’ Jimmy says as his face hardens.

Dan nods and stands in front of Jake and Peyton. ‘’I know.’’ Dan barely inclines his head. ‘’Go on, Jake.’’ Dan tells him.

Jake starts to move and Dan moves with them, to keep them covered from Jimmy and the gun. Jimmy doesn’t try to shoot them. Jake, Peyton and Dan reach the door.

Jake is slightly pleading with Dan, ‘’Dan.’’

‘’Jake, its fine. Now go.’’ Dan tells his nephews friend.

Dan looks back at Jimmy who is shaking from fear. Jake looks at his best friends uncle and then at Jimmy. He waits for a beat before walking out of the school. Jimmy breaks eye contact. ‘’Why don’t you just hand me that gun,… Jimmy,  (holds his hand out)  and we can just follow them outta here.’’ Dan tells the scared teen.

Jimmy struggles and says, ‘’I can’t.’’

‘’Well, I’m not gonna leave you here, son.  (walks forward)  I’m not gonna do that and I’ll tell you why;  (pause)  because I’ve _been_ there. I’ve bought the gun… and I planned on using it, OK? _I’ve_ been there. And I wanna tell you something;… it gets better.’’ Dan tells him when he thinks back to 7 years ago.

‘’Not this.  (shakes his head)  It can’t.’’ Jimmy says.

‘’It does, Jimmy. That-that pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart – it goes away(!) That _voice_ in your head that’s-that’s saying there’s no way out; it’s _wrong_ , Jimmy! Would you _please_ ,… please just believe me; it gets better.’’ Dan says.

Jimmy is now distraught and yells, ‘’IT _WON’T_! NOT AFTER THIS! I CAN’T TAKE THIS _BACK_!! I-I CAN’T _ERASE_ THIS!  (tearfully)  She’s gonna die!’’

Dan walks forward, shaking his head, ‘’You don’t know that.’’ Dan tells him as Jimmy cries.  

**TREE HILL HIGH–ENTRANCE**

Jake pushes the door open with his back and steps out. The SWAT team aims guns at him and Peyton. One is positioned on the roof. Four converge around the pair.  

**TREE HILL HIGH–HALLWAY**

Jimmy’s still pointing the gun at Dan ‘’I just… I wanted. I _wanted_ them to leave me alone ! (Dan nods.) I just…  (looks up)  I wanted them to like me!’’ Jimmy says as he slowly falls to his knees.)

‘’I understand son, it’s what we _all_ want. It’s all any of us wants.’’ Dan says to him.

**TREE HILL HIGH–HALLWAY**

Jimmy looks heavenwards, out of it. ‘’I’m not here.’’

**TREE HILL HIGH–QUAD**

A member of the SWAT team takes Peyton from Jake.

**TREE HILL HIGH–HALLWAY**

Jimmy looks around, spaced out. ‘’I’m not here.’’ Jimmy says.

Dan starts forward. ‘’Jimmy, please ju-‘’

**TREE HILL HIGH–QUAD**

Cops aim guns at Jake as one rushes away with Peyton. Jake holds his hands out and drops to his knees.

**TREE HILL HIGH–HALLWAY**

‘’It’s gonna be ok, son.’’ Dan says as he stands in front of Jimmy. ‘’It’s gonna be OK.’’ He adds.

Jimmy shakes his head and says, ‘’But it hurts!! (smacks himself in the chest) It hurts!  IT ALWAYS HURTS!!’’

 ‘’ I know.’’ Dan says.

**TREE HILL HIGH–QUAD**

One of the cops pushes Jake to the floor and pulls his arms behind him.

**TREE HILL HIGH – HALLWAY**

Dan looks at Jimmy pleading. ‘’Please.’’ He says

Jimmy looks at him with sorrow.

Dan who is now begging with the teen says, ‘’Please.’’

Jimmy says weakly ‘’I’m sorry.’’

Jimmy turns the gun on himself and Dan realises what he’s about to do. ‘’NO!’’ Dan Screams as he rushes forward to the teen.

A gunshot rings through the school.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Brooke lifts her head from Lucas’ shoulder, her mouth open in shock and horror.

**TREE HILL HIGH–HALLWAY**

Dan rushes to a sprawled Jimmy. He’s already dead. Dan puts a hand on Jimmy’s chest.

**TUTOR CENTER**

Mouth has his head buried in Millie’s shoulder as they both cry. Marcus is still sitting on the filing cabinet. He’s staring off into nothing. Skills sits looking down, lost.

**TREE HILL HIGH–HALLWAY**

Dan is still hovering over Jimmy, trying to find some life in him. He lowers his head sadly.

**TREE HILL HIGH–QUAD**

Peyton is being loaded into an ambulance. She’s still unconscious.

Lucas and Brooke walking to Karen now that they have gotten out of the school. Lucas hugs Karen. She cries. Brooke stands away from them.

Cops stand away from Mrs. Edwards as she absorbs the news that it was her son who caused it all.

Rachel walks to Brooke tearfully and hugs her before they all head to their cars to go and visit Peyton.

While they were at the hospital Nathan and Haley arrived along with Brooke’s parents. ‘’Brooke sweetie.’’ Lydia James called out.

‘’Mom, dad, when did you get home.’’ Brooke said as her parents pulled her into a hug.

‘’We were due to come home tonight, but when we heard about what happened today we got the first flight back home.’’ Jimmy said.

‘’I’m fine, I had Lucas.’’ Brooke said as she looked round and saw Lucas sitting with Karen and Dan.

‘’We know Haley told us when we got here. Nathan also told us that Lucas ran back into the school to get out. Does his aunt and uncle know that.’’ Lydia asks.

‘’Yeah, but they are more angry at coach Scott for letting him go back in. The think that he should’ve stopped him, that he should’ve protected him.’’ Brooke said.

‘’Why has Lucas safety got anything to do with Nathan.’’ Jimmy asked.

‘’Because Lucas is my younger brother.’’ Nathan said.

‘’Nathan can I talk to you.’’ Lucas says as he comes up to the group.

Nathan nods his head and they both walk away. When they get to a bench outside the hospital. ‘’What’s up Lucas.’’ Nathan asks.

‘’I just want to say thanks for not stopping me from going into the school.’’ Lucas says.

‘’If it was Haley in there I would have ran back into the school too.’’ Nathan tells him.

‘’I missed having a brother around. Jamie’s really lucky to have you as a dad. I know what it was like to have you look after me. And you were only a teenager then.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Thanks for that comment. But I had AJ to help with looking after you. It wasn’t all that hard, all I had to do was bring you to pre-school, before bringing you home on my lunch break. Then feed you and put you to bed.’’ Nathan told him.

‘’I remember all the times you told me make believe stories of Buzz and Woody.’’ Lucas said. ‘’Sometimes I wish AJ was still here with us and you never had to leave.’’ Lucas added.

‘’Not that I don’t mind that you’re talking to me and all, but why the sudden change of heart, I thought Brooke would have had to trick you into meeting at the cafe today.’’ Nathan said.

‘’I guess being stuck in a school with someone who was your friend and he’s waving a gun around, or the fact that maybe my best friend was terrified that he may lose his girlfriend. I realised life’s too short.’’ Lucas told him.

‘’The coach of the warriors called me yesterday asking if the Ravens would play against the warriors in a fundraising game. They also want to retire AJ jersey number properly.  He told me he retired it years ago but because his family wasn’t there, but they can be now. So what do you say.’’ Nathan asks.

‘’I say when is it. The warriors thought they were good cause they had AJ on their team, but they haven’t seen the better looking and better playing Scott play.’’ Lucas says.

‘’I can’t play. I’m your coach.’’ Nathan said with a smile.

‘’Ha-ha, we all know I’m the better Scott. I mean everyone who did see me as a kid thought I was adorable.’’ Lucas said.

‘’We play in 3 weeks before the season starts and both teams are too busy to do it. Luke.’’ Nathan said.

‘’Do you ever think we can be back to being brothers again.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’I hope so.’’ Nathan answers him.

‘’Me too.’’ Lucas says.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

Nathan knocked on the door of Dan and Karen’s house. ‘’Hey is Luke awake yet.’’ He asked when someone opened the door.

‘’No not yet. We didn’t get home till late.’’ Dan said. ‘’Why don’t you come on in.’’ Dan asked Nathan. ‘’Karen, Nathan is here.’’ Dan said when the two of them walked into the house.

‘’Good morning Nathan. What has you here.’’ Karen said as she handed a plate of food to a little girl.

‘’I came to see Luke. I didn’t know you and Dan had a kid.’’ Nathan said.

‘’She isn’t ours. This is Jenny Jagielski. She’s Peyton and Jake’s daughter. Jake’s parents were out of town they are back today. So Dan and I picked her up from her sitters house last night and kept her here.’’ Karen told him.

‘’ Morning.’’ Lucas said as he entered the kitchen.

‘’Morning son. Nathan is here to see you.’’ Dan told Lucas.

‘’Hey  Nathan. What has you here so early.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Its 12.00. Jamie wants to spend the day with you and I said that I would come round and see if it was okay with you.’’ Nathan told him. ‘’Thanks.’’ Nathan said to Dan as he took the cup of coffee from him.

‘’There is milk and sugar. Take what you need.’’ Dan told him.

‘’That’s mine. Uncle Lucas.’’ They heard Jenny say as Lucas stole a piece of pancake from her plate.

‘’I only want a small piece. Please.’’ Lucas asked with a puppy dog look.

‘’Otway.’’ Jenny said. ‘’Where’s my momma and daddy.’’ Jenny asked.

‘’They will be here soon.’’ Lucas told her. ‘’What does Jamie want to do.’’ Lucas asked Nathan.

‘’I was hoping we could just stay at mine and watch a few movies with candy and get a take out for dinner. You could bring Brooke too, if you don’t want to be alone with Haley and I.’’ Nathan said.

‘’I don’t think I could face Haley alone.’’ Lucas said. ‘’But I don’t think Brooke will go if it means spending the whole day with Haley.’’ He added.

‘’She might if it is with you and Jamie.’’ Nathan said. ‘’Here is my address, you can think about it and come round if you want.’’ Nathan told him. ‘’I may go I told Haley I wouldn’t be long.’’ Nathan added as he put his jacket back on.

‘’I’ll show you out.’’ Dan said.

**-X-**

 ‘’Hey pretty girl.’’ Lucas said into his cell phone when Brooke answered.

_‘’Hi boyfriend.’’ Brooke said ._

‘’Nathan called round here this morning and wanted to know if we wanted to go to his house and spend the day. Jamie wants to see me.’’ Lucas told her.

_‘’I don’t really want to spend the day with Haley, and I’m sure after what she caught us doing the other day you don’t want to be alone with her.’’ Brooke said. ‘’And I would like to see Jamie. So if I go what are we doing.’’ Brooke asked._

‘’Nathan said something about watching movies and eating candy and having a takeout for dinner.’’ Lucas said.

_‘’What time are we going at.’’ Brooke asked him._

‘’As soon as Jake’s parents get here to collect Jenny.’’ Lucas told her. ‘’If you want you can call round here now.’’ Lucas said to her.

_‘’I’ll see you in a few minutes and ask Jake’s parents not to leave until I see Jenny.’’ Brooke told him._

‘’Love you pretty girl.’’ Lucas said.

_‘’Love you too.’’ Brooke said before they both hung up._

‘’Aunt Karen, Brooke and I are going to go to Nathan’s after Jenny leaves. Brooke is on her way here.’’ Lucas told Karen as he walked into the living to find them all watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. ‘’Think we just found Uncle Dan’s new show.’’ Lucas said sitting down on the couch beside Jenny. ‘’Hey Jenny, Aunt Brooke is coming here before your nana and papa get here.’’ Lucas told the 2 year old.

‘’Yeah.’’ Jenny said clapping her hands but keeping her eyes on the TV.

5 minutes later and there was  a knock on the door. ‘’Hey baby.’’ Lucas said when he opened the door.

‘’Hi, is Jenny still here.’’ Brooke asked kissing Lucas.

‘’Yeah but you might not get a response from her.’’ Lucas told her as they headed into the living room.

‘’I take it that Mickey Mouse is on.’’ Brooke told him.

‘’Yeah.’’ Lucas told her.

Brooke and Lucas stood at the door of the living room waiting on Mickey Mouse going over. Once it was over Brooke went over to Jenny. ‘’Hi gorgeous.’’ Brooke said looking at the 2 year old who was an image of her best friend.

‘’Hi Auntie Bwrooke.’’ Jenny said getting up from the couch and hugging Brooke.

‘’Me go see my nana and papa.’’ Jenny told her.

‘’You are, are you not going to stay here with me and Uncle Luke.’’ Brooke asked her acting sad.

‘’Sorry aunt Bwrooke.’’ Jenny told her patting her head.

As Jenny and Brooke were talking Jake’s parents arrived. ‘’Hi Karen, Dan thanks for watching Jenny last night.’’ Greg said.

‘’It was no problem at all, we’re sorry to hear about Peyton.’’ Karen said. ‘’Did anyone reach Larry.’’ Karen asked. ‘’Dan and I tried all night.’’ Karen told her.

‘’We just got through to him before we got here, he’s on his way home.’’ Lisa told him.

‘’Were you two in the school.’’ Lisa asked.

‘’I went to the tutor centre to get help. When I got stuck there with the shooter.’’ Brooke told them.

‘’I went in after Rachel told Jake and I that Brooke and Peyton were in there and that Peyton was hurt. Jake went to the library to be with Peyton.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’Jenny sweetheart see bye to Aunt Karen and Uncle Dan.’’ Lisa said.

‘’Bye Aunt Karen and Uncle Dan.’’ Jenny said giving each of them a hug and a kiss.

‘’Now say bye to Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas.’’ Greg told her.

‘’Bye bye Aunt Bwrooke and Uncle Lucas.’’ Jenny said hugging them and kissing each of them.

‘’Bye Jenny.’’ Lucas and Brooke said kissing her cheek.

‘’Aunt Karen, Brooke and I are going to go to Nathan’s house now.’’ Lucas said after Jake’s parents had left with Jenny.

-X-

Lucas and Brooke knocked on the door of Nathan and Haley’s house. ‘’Hi come on in.’’ Haley said as she opened the door. ‘’Nathan and Jamie just left to get some movies and some candy.’’ Haley said. ‘’Go on into the living room and make yourselves comfortable.’’ Haley told them as she let them in.

‘’How long will they be.’’ Brooke asked as she took a seat on the couch.

‘’They left about 10 minutes ago so they shouldn’t be much longer.’’ Haley told them. ‘’Have a seat Lucas, I’m just going to get drinks, do you want any.’’ Haley asked.

‘’Can I have a soda.’’ Brooke told her.

‘’I’ll have a soda too please.’’ Lucas said to Haley as he took a seat by Brooke on the couch.

‘’I’ll be right back.’’ Haley said going into the kitchen.

The door opened and Nathan and Jamie walked in. ‘’Uncle Lucas, you came.’’ Jamie said running into the living room.

‘’I did and I brought Brooke with me.’’ Lucas told him.

‘’Your living in Tree Hill where everyone supports the Charlotte Bobcats and you walk around wearing a Memphis Grizzles hoodie.’’ Nathan said to Lucas as he came into the living room behind Jamie.

‘’I have a top on too.’’ Lucas told him. ‘’Uncle Dan always tried to get me to wear Bobcats tops but I never wear them and Aunt Karen  told him I could support whoever I wanted too.’’ Lucas told him. ‘So J Luke what DVD’s did you get for us to watch.’’ Lucas asked the 4 year old.

‘’Daddy what did we get.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’We got Toy Story 1, 2 and 3. And I got shutter Island for when Jamie goes to bed, you and Brooke are free to stay after he goes to bed.’’ Nathan told them. ‘’You don’t mind watching the 3 Toy Story’s do you.’’ Nathan asked them.

‘’No not at all.’’ Brooke said.

‘’I don’t need to ask Lucas, from what I can remember he liked Woody and Buzz.’’ Nathan said with a smirk as he left and headed into the kitchen to help Haley.

‘’Who is your favourite Uncle Lucas.’’ Jamie asked as he sat on the couch in between Lucas and Brooke.

‘’I like Woody, who do you like.’’ Lucas said.

‘’I like woody too.’’ Jamie said.

When Nathan and Haley came back into the living room they put on Toy Story 1.

-X-

After Lucas came back down after reading Jamie his bedtime story he joined Brooke on the couch. ‘’Did he go to sleep okay for you.’’ Nathan asked.

‘’Yeah he’s fast asleep.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’Are you staying to watch Shutter Island.’’ Nathan asked.

‘’We watch a horror movie you owe me two trips to the mall.’’ Brooke told Lucas.

‘’I don’t know, I told Aunt Karen I would be home by 8.30pm.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’Phone her and say you’re going to spend the night here.’’ Nathan told him.

‘’She’ll think I’m lying, and that I want to spend the night at Brooke’s house.’’ Lucas told them.

‘’I’ll talk to her and tell her that you’re staying here.’’  Nathan said.

Lucas called Karen’s cell phone. ‘’Aunt Karen, Nathan wants to talk to you.’’ Lucas said before handing the cell to Nathan.

‘’Karen will it be alright for Luke to spend the night here.’’ Nathan asked Karen.

_‘’Yeah that’s fine. If it’s okay with you and your partner.’’  Karen said._

‘’Yeah, it’s fine with us.’’ Nathan told her.

_‘’Alright. Tell him to come to the cafe tomorrow for his breakfast or lunch whatever time he leaves your house at.’’ Karen told him._

‘’No problem.’’ Nathan said before hanging up. ‘’She said you could stay and that you have to go to the cafe at either breakfast or lunch.’’ Nathan told Lucas.

Brooke had fallen asleep on the couch with her head on Lucas lap. Haley had also fallen asleep on Nathan. ‘’Why don’t you and Brooke take the spare room. I can trust that you won’t get up to anything.’’ Nathan asked him.

‘’I won’t have sex with Brooke when she’s asleep.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Come on, I’ll show you where your sleeping.’’ Nathan said as he turned the TV off and lifted Haley. ‘’I’ll come back down and check the doors.’’ Nathan said.

Lucas followed behind Nathan with Brooke. Nathan showed him the room he was going to stay in. Lucas went in and put Brooke on the bed before he took her shoes and Jeans off. ‘’Luke.’’ Brooke asked sleepily.

‘’It’s just me baby, we’re in Nathan’s house still, I had to take your shoes off and your jeans.’’ Lucas told her.

‘’Okay, hurry up and get in to bed its cold.’’ Brooke said.

‘’I’m coming now.’’ Lucas said as he sat on the side off the bed and took his own shoes and jeans off before climbing into bed beside her. ‘’Night baby.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Night Luke.’’ Brooke told her. ‘’Love you.’’ She added.

‘’Love you too.’’ Lucas said.


End file.
